


Gintama: Wierd AU Thing featuring Shounen Ai

by Dannychu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Break Up, Childhood Sweethearts, Crack Relationships, Doomed Timelines, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, One-Sided Attraction, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: So what if I said that Gintoki was a man on the run, Hijikata was in love with said man on the run, Sakamoto was a shady womanizing merchant, Katsura was in love with said shady merchant, Takasugi was powerhungry rich boy with no restraint and Bansai was...where was I going with this?Anyway while I figure out the plot, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!P.S. Sorry if the characters are a bit ooc, I'm getting used to them..





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- That Familiar Perm

When Hijikata Toshiro became a cop, he had a set goal in mind. That goal was simply to find the love of his life. He moved to the city with his best friend, joined the police force and trained hard to become the vice-chief of the force so that he would be more informed on cases. He was basically set at that point.

He had one problem though.

He couldn't remember what said love looked like. All he could remember was silver, permed hair and the name he went by.

Hence, Hijikata could only hold onto the hope that maybe he would remember when he met that person...

"Oi Hijikata-san." called a young man with light brown hair.

Hijikata sighed and raised his head from his paperwork. "What do you want Sougo?"

"Why are you still alive? You can die now Hijikata-san. I would help." Sougo pressed a gun to the back of Hijikata's head.

The black haired cop's breath hitched as he dodged a bullet. 

"Damn it Sougo! That could've killed me!"

"That was the idea."

Hijikata glared at Sougo angrily and moved to attack him when a cheery voice filled the room.

"I've got a new case for you Toshi! Hey Sougo! You two can work on it together!" 

This man was Kondo Isao, Hijikata's best friend who moved to the city with him 8 years ago. He became the chief of the police force while training beside Hijikata and together they lead a small group known as 'The Shinsengumi' with Okita Sougo. 

Hijikata turned to the gorilla faced man. "I can handle a case on my own Kondo-san. Sougo just sleeps all the time anyway!" 

Sougo sat down on Hijikata's seat and shook his head in mock-disappointment. "Tsk tsk. Hijikata-san you just aren't there when I am working."

"Don't feed me that crap, you lazy sadist! And get out of my chair!" Hijikata slammed his hand on the desk.

"It would become my chair if you would die already." 

"Why you-!"

Kondo placed a hand on the black haired cop's shoulder and smiled in a calming manner. "Calm down Toshi. You'll like this case!"

"Huh?" Hijikata gave him a curious look.

Kondo just handed him a folder. He opened it and looked through the report. He read through quickly until his eyes landed on a certain line.

'...witnesses describe the thief as a man with silver, permed hair...' 

Hijikata clenched the folder as he read over that description and looked at Kondo with wide eyes.

"Do you think this is...."

Kondo patted his shoulder encouragingly. "I think we've found your guy Toshi."

The vice-chief nodded and looked at the picture clipped behind the report. He let out a sigh of disbelief at the image of a the back of a man with distinctive sliver, permed hair and couldn't help saying the name he called him fondly.

"Gintoki.."

To be continued...


	2. Haven't we done this gag before?

_Beautiful black_   _hair flowed with the wind._

_Gunmetal blue eyes shone as they gazed at him._

_Firm but gentle hands cradled his face and pulled him closer..._

_'Gintoki...' they mouthed silently._

_'Who are you?' he asked as their lips drew closer._

"Get off of me you bum!" 

Dull, red eyes snapped open at a loud voice and met the annoyed, brown ones of an old woman with brown hair in a traditional updo. This was Otose, the owner of a small bar called 'Snack Otose' in the heart of Edo City. Upstairs in her bar, she rented out an apartment to a 'lazy bum'.

Speaking of which, said bum pushed away from her and wrapped himself in his bedsheets. 

"What the hell are you trying to do to Gin-san, you old bag?!" he cried.

This man was called Sakata Gintoki. He was basically was society called a waste of time existence because of his lack of ambition and willingness to do anything but gamble what little money he had.

Otose raised a lit cigarette to her lips and rolled her eyes. "Who would ever want to do anything with you?! You're just a neet taking up my space!" 

"Oi! That was rude you old hag! What are you even doing here?!" 

"I came here for my rent! Cough it up." 

Gintoki gave her a tired look. "Gin-san is short on funds y'know?"

"How about you actually go look for a job instead of this dumb Odd Jobs crap!"

"Hey! Odd Jobs is a slow to success business!"

Otose shook her head and went to a closet in the corner of the bedroom. She opened it, to Gintoki's annoyance, and dug through the clothes inside.

Gintoki freed himself from the sheets and stomped behind her. "What do you think you're doing?! Isn't a man entitled to his own privacy?" he complained as he tried to pull her away from his closet but she wouldn't even budge.

Suddenly, the old woman stepped back from the closet and chuckled before raising a hand with a small stack of money. "Low on funds, my ass. Find the rest of my rent before I throw you out you neet! Ask that rich brat friend of yours if you have to." she said before walking out of the bedroom.

The silver haired man sank to his knees and cried to himself comically. 

"I was going to gamble with that money, you evil hag.."

Later that day, Gintoki found himself walking through Edo City. As he walked through, several vendors and passerby's greeted him. He sighed as he passed several casinos, struggling not to look at them longingly. With a clenched fist, he looked ahead and almost bit his tongue when he saw two cops coming his way. An image of him running away from a grocery with yakult flashed in his mind, sending him to panic as he grips his silver hair.

Hurriedly, he looked around for a place to hide and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a clothing store close by. He quickly fixed his white and blue hoodie and stood next to one of the realistic type mannequins in front of the store before posing.

Gintoki held his breath as the cops approached the store. They seemed to ignore the clothing store completely as they passed to the silver haired man's relief. However, he stiffened as one of the cops turned around and walked up to the mannequins, gun metal blue eyes narrowing in the neet's direction. Gintoki felt a familiar shiver go up his spine as those piercing eyes focused on him.

The cop turned to his partner, who had the most easy-to-forget face Gintoki has ever seen, and told him to call out the store manager with a deep voice that rang in the silver haired man's ears.

After the unremarkable cop walked into the store, Gintoki began to sweat as those piercing eyes rounded back on him with a curious glare. The neet took in the cop's black hair and tried not to snicker as his eyes landed on V-shaped bangs. He instead decided to focus on the way the cigarette was held tightly between the cop's lips and couldn't stop the thought of wondering what expression he would get if he took it away. Gintoki mentally shook the thought off quickly.

Suddenly, his vision was blocked by a something coming in front of his face and he felt a firm but gentle hand comb through his hair. He fought to keep his body still as those gun metal eyes came closer and gave his head a fond look that seemed familiar to the neet.

"This hair is just like his..." the cop whispered. "This mannequin's face looks familiar too. Could it be..."

"Vice-chief, I found the manager!" Gintoki let out a mental sigh of relief when the forgettable cop came back with a short, middle aged woman.

The cop pulled his hand away from the silver hair quickly and turned to the woman so Gintoki decided to take this chance. "Good day ma'am. I was just curious about this silver haired mannequin you have here."

The woman gave him a confused stare. "What mannequin are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this one her-!" He turned around to see the "mannequin" was gone and silver hair was vanishing in the crowd. "W-wait then that's..."

Gintoki ran through the city with speed he didn't even know that he had. 

_Damn that Takasugi! Making me steal that stupid kids drink! But how did that cop recognize me?_

"Hold it right there Gintoki! I found him Yamazaki!" he heard a familiar, deep voice call behind him and clicked his tongue.

_Shit! He knows my name too! Gotta give him the slip._

The silver haired man picked up the pace and bent into a random corner before turning down three more. He smirked when he glanced behind him and saw that there was no one in sight.

"Ha! Gin-san you are goo-! Ow!" his self-praise was cut off by him slamming into a hard chest. Rubbing his head, Gintoki looked up and was about to scold whoever it was until his eyes met gun metal ones for the second time that day. 

The cop smirked down at him breathlessly. "I've finally found you Gintoki after all these years!"

Gintoki blinked and simply said the first thing that came to him.

"Who the hell are you?"


	3. Coincidences and Convience= Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a rollll! Two updates in a day!

"I brought in the thief, Kondo-san." Hijikata said.

"G-good work Toshi...but did you have to knock him out to do it?" The chief pointed to a jail cell that contained an unconcious Gintoki.

Hijikata shrugged. "He tried to run away so I had to make sure he would say anything stupid ever again."

"That doesn't make any sense Toshi..." Kondo deadpanned before sighing and pulling the vice-chief into his office and closing the door. "Okay. What really happened between you two?" 

The other sighed before beginning to recount what happened earlier...

_Hijikata blinked in disbelief at the silver haired man in front of him. "Wait...don't you remember me Gintoki?" he asked while pointing at himself._

_The natural perm gave him confused look and stuck a finger in his nose before answering. "You look familiar but I have no idea who you are." he said simply._

_"It's me! Hijikata Toshirou!"_

_"Doesn't ring a bell. Are you some cousin I forgot?"_

_"N-no! We were...I mean it was like- and kinda- you know!" The vice-chief breathed heavily._

_"Are you in heat or something? You're scaring Gin-san."_

_Hijikata grit teeth and clenched his fists tightly._

_"WE WERE LOVERS YOU FORGETFUL BASTARD!" he growled out before realizing what he said and slamming his hands over his red face._

_'Idiot!'_

_Gintoki stared at him blankly before turning to Yamazaki. "Oi Jimmy-kun you should take your partner here to the hospita-!"_

_"I am not crazy you idiot!" Hijikata slammed his head into Gintoki's, knocking him out cold._

After retelling the whole ordeal, the black haired man took out a cigarette and slid it between his lips before lighting it silently.

Kondo sighed and gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Oh Toshi..."

"Was I looking all these years for nothing? Was eight years all he needed to forget all about me..." Hijikata bit his lip roughly.

Kondo got up from his chair and rested a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Something might have happened. Maybe we had the wrong gu-"

"No!" The other snapped. "I know it's him! Now that I finally saw him again, I remember him clearly."

The police chief nodded. "What do you want to do then Toshi?"

Before the vice-chief could answer, the door suddenly opened and Sougo walked in.  "Kondo-san, the kid's drink thief is complaining about police brutality." he boredly gestured towards the jail cells.

Said chief sighed. "Oh brother. Okay I-"

"Don't worry Kondo-san. I'll deal with that no-good trash." Hijikata injected before walking out. He heard his friend's calls but, for the first time, he ignored him.

"Cutting off your superior AND ignoring him. Tsk tsk, so unbecoming of a vice chief. Die Hijikata." Sougo scolded.

Once he reached to the jail cells, the black haired cop came face to face with a sulking Gintoki, who immediately glared at him tiredly.

"Is this how the police operate? Attacking defenseless people for no reason?"

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "Why did you steal a kid's drink , you wierdo?"

"Is that how you talk to your so called 'lover'?" Gintoki huffed.

An angry blush covered Hijikata's cheeks and he glared at the other. "You are not my lover! Answer the question!"

"It was a dare." 

"What?!" 

The prisoner shrugged. "My friends and I were drinking when one of them dared me to steal some yakult for him."

"Are you guys 8 year olds?!" 

Gintoki gasped. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a person's age, officer-san?"

"I want to smack you so bad!" Hijikata growled before taking a deep breath. "You are to stay in this cell until you get bailed. Understand?"

"Why did you say we were lovers?" 

The cop sighed and blew some smoke out his lips. "That was a mistake. Don't worry your crappy perm head about it."

"Do you usually go around telling people they're your lover and then brutalize them when they rightfully tell you that you're crazy?"

"I didn't brutalize you!" He paused before softly asking, "Do you remember what you were doing eight years ago?" 

The air between them was quiet for bit before Gintoki replied. "Due to the magic of convient plot lines and coincidental memory loss, I barely remember anything from back then."

The cigarette fell from Hijikata's lips.

"Huh?"

 


	4. Do you really care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk! Here with a new chapter and new characters in it!

Takasugi Shinsuke was livid to say the least, as he found himself driving towards the Edo police station. Then, to make matters worse, he was stuck in traffic. He leaned back against his seat and let out an irritated sigh as he recalled how his morning went from normal to annoying in a single phone call.

_He opened his eyes and began his daily routine of brushing his teeth, taking a bath, ignoring his friends' messages and getting dressed. He went to his large kitchen and put on his coffee machine before sitting on a kitchen stool and reading his business alerts on his phone._

_Takasugi owned a large business called Kihetai. On the surface, the business acted as a toy making company, however, they were actually an organization that specialized in making weapons for the army and secret partners. Only a chosen few knew this, for obvious reasons._

_After looking through his reports, he immediately swiped away a notification of him getting a message from his friend, Katsura, already assuming it was something stupid. His day was going normal so far...until his phone rang._

_He saw that it was an unknown number and suddenly got a bad feeling that he usually got when Gintoki was involved. With a sigh, he swiped to accept the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"_

_"Oi Takasugi! It's Gin-san."_

_Shinsuke rolled his eyes. "What do you want Gintoki?"_

_"It's a long story but basically I need you bail me out of prison!"_

_"What did you do this time?"_

_"This is all your fault for daring me to steal that yakult!"_

_"I told you it was a joke! But no! You and that idiot Zura had to be childish and say 'can't refuse a dare'. So don't pin this on me!" Takasugi growled._

_Gintoki sighed over the phone making the business man even more annoyed._

_"Just please come and bail Gin-san out. I have been brutalized by the poli-!"_

_"That's enough out of you!" a new voice said on the side of the call before it cut._

_Takasugi looked at his phone in question before letting out an angry sigh, "Damn you, Gintoki..."_

Now the business man sat in his car, uselessly sounding his horn at the traffic. He took a sip of his coffee and tried not to follow the urge to turn the car around and go back home. 

Suddenly, there was tap on the passengers side of the car. Takasugi looked over and saw that it was a teal haired man wearing sunglasses, who had a guitar strapped to his back and headphones around his neck. The man was still tapping the window so he rolled down the window and glared at him tiredly.

"What the hell do you want?"

The man pointed to his guitar. "You look stressed. I could play you a song to calm your nerves." was all he said.

"A street performer, huh? I am not interested in listening to your shitty music so go away." Takasugi moved to roll up the window.

"Wait."

"What I told you I don't wan-"

"Just listen for a bit. It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon."

The business man looked at the traffic before sighing for the hundredth time that day. "Fine. I'll listen to it for a bit."

The teal haired man smirked then pulled out his guitar and tuned it. Once he was satisfied, he began to play and Takasugi felt something run up his spine at the melody. 

Then the man began to sing.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love,

I would already have you right under my arm.

I've used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this,

But you probably won't..."

He looked straight into Shinsuke's eyes as he sang the last line.

"You think you're cooler than me."

Takasugi swallowed before looking at the man skeptically. "Is that all Mr. Musician? Because the traffic is moving again."

Said musician smirked at him and stepped back from the car. "Thank you for listening. I hope to play for you again in a different setting." he said before bitting his bottom lip and walking away.

The business man looked at him in shock before driving up his car slowly to keep up with him. "We will not be seeing each other again."

"I don't know about that. I have a good feeling that we will." the man winked at him.

Heat crawled up Takasugi's cheeks. "Stop that!" 

"Stop what sir?"

"Stop being so wierd!"

"You're the one being wierd. There are a bunch of cars behind you beeping their horns and you haven't even noticed." the musician pointed behind him, where a line of cars were beeping at them.

Takasugi glared at the man. "Your song was annoying and you have officially made my day worse! It was terrible meeting you, Mr. Musician." he said before driving off. 

"The name's Bansai, gorgeous!" he heard the man shout but ignored it.

_Can my day get any worse?!_

He drove a little faster to the station to take his anger out on Gintoki.

 


	5. Don't you just hate oblivious main characters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bacccccccccckkkkkk! We're back with Gintoki and Hijikata!

Gintoki let out a deep sigh as he sat in his jail cell. He glanced at Hijikata, who was glaring at him harshly.

"What are you mad about now?"

The police officer just huffed and looked away so Gintoki continued speaking.

"Are you mad because you realize that you are a violent man?"

Hijikata growled but stayed quiet.

"Are you mad because I remind you of your lover?"

Hijikata flinched a bit so the silver haired man smirked and kept going.

"Does it make you mad that I can't remember anything from eight years ago?"

The air was quiet so Gintoki went to continue only for Hijikata to suddenly grab him by his collar through the bar and roughly pull him close.

"What is your problem?!" the officer glared at him with fiery gunmetal eyes that sparked something in Gintoki.

The silver haired man smirked and leaned closer to Hijikata. "Gin-san was just asking you some questions. So I should be asking that, Hijikata-kun." 

Hijikata's face redden a bit and he pulled back. "Just leave me alone!"

"Gin-san can't do that. I'm curious now."

"That's your problem! My life is none of your business!" 

Gintoki gave him a dry look before speaking. "But Gin-san's bored!"

"How is that my problem?!"

"Tell me about him then."

Hijikata froze and looked at him. "About who?"

The silver haired man caught his gaze and simply said. "Your lover."

"What?! Why?!" A blush flashed on the officer's cheeks.

"I'm curious. And you seem to want to talk about it."

The vice-chief frowned before actually thinking it over.

_It wouldn't hurt to talk about it and maybe I can trigger some of his memories._

He sighed and leaned on a nearby wall. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Gintoki tapped his lips before saying, "What was he like?"

"He was...kind of an asshole, hard to understand, rude and don't get me started on his filthy habits!"

Gintoki raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you even liked this guy?"

"But he was also protective of the people he cared about and would do anything for his friends. He treated me like...I was the only thing on his mind and was there for me when I needed him most..." Hijikata felt a smile come to his lips as he thought about it.

The silver haired man felt a spark of anger go through him, for some reason, as he listened to Hijikata talk so fondly about this lover of his.

_What the hell is even so good about some gross asshole? I bet he was just playing this wierdo the whole time!_

"Okay! I've heard enough!"

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him angrily. "You were the one who asked me!"

"Well I didn't expect you to get all sappy about some stupid crush." Gintoki glared back.

"It's not a stupid crush you shitty perm!"

"Didn't the guy you like have a shitty perm just like it?!" 

"I didn't mind it on him!"

"What makes Gin-san so different?!" Gintoki leaned into the bars.

"The difference is that you are an asshole!" Hijikata grabbed his collar.

"Why do I feel like I should be kissing you?!" 

"Maybe because you should!" 

The two looked at each other intensely while breathing hard. Hijikata gulped as he looked into those deep red eyes. Gintoki felt familiar feeling go through him as he fell into gunmetal blue eyes. They begin to lean in...

"Hijikata-san, this guy showed up to pay the pervert thief's bail." Sougo's voice cut in, breaking whatever spell was over the two.

Gintoki pulled away while Hijikata jumped back. They looked over to Sougo and were shocked to see a horrified Takasugi Shinsuke next to him.

"What the hell are you doing, Gintoki?"

 

 

 

 


	6. Is it love if I set you free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bacccck! Here's the new update!

When Takasugi arrived at the station he was greeted by cop with light brown hair and red eyes. The cop looked around eighteen but the business man didn't care enough to wonder about that.

"I'm here to bail out Sakata Gintoki." he said straight to the point.

The cop looked at him blankly. "Who is that now?"

"Aren't you going to look through your files to check?" 

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

Takasugi took deep breaths to avoid arguing and instead just decided to describe Gintoki to get things done faster.

"He has a silver, natural perm and he was arrested for stealing yakult today."

The cop nodded. "Oh you mean the kid's drink thief. Follow me." he said before walking into a hallway. The business man followed quickly. The walk was quiet before the cop decided to talk. "I'm glad you're bailing him out."

Takasugi felt like he should answer. "Why is that?"

"Because Hijikata-san has been too happy since he got here even he doesn't act like it."

The name rang a bell in Takasugi's head.  _Hijikata...where have I heard that before?_

"Why would he be happy?"

"He thinks that your friend is his long lost lover or something dumb like that."

_Long lost lover...wait Hijikata can't possibly be-!_

They were a few cells away from Gintoki's, when they were able to make out two people close together, arguing in front of it. As they got closer, Takasugi immediately caught silver hair.

"Why do I feel like I should kiss you right now?!" he heard Gintoki say.

"Maybe because you should!" a familiar, deep voice said back.

Takasugi and the cop looked at each other before walking a bit faster. When they got there, the business man was horrified to find his sort of friend/pain in the ass was about to kiss a dark haired cop.

"Hijikata-san, this guy showed up to pay the pervert thief's bail." the cop next to him suddenly said, making the two jump apart and look at them.

All Takasugi could say was, "What the hell are you doing Gintoki?" 

Said perm head avoid his eyes as he tried to speak. "Oh you're here, Sugi! This is...ah...we were just.."

The business man just rolled his eyes and walked back the way he came. "I'll be at the front desk waiting." 

Meanwhile, the dark haired cop ran up behind him and looked at Takasugi in recognition. "You're Takasugi, right? Do you remember me?" he asked instantly.

The man nodded. "If I remember correctly, you're that spoiled brat that Gintoki saved that one time. The idiot couldn't shut up about you."

"Then what happened to Gintoki eight years ago? He can't remember me."

Takasugi shrugged. "I don't even know myself. All I know is one day the idiot went out to the mountains to get something and he didn't return until a month later with no memories of what happened."

"Oh..." the cop looked at the ground with his v-shaped bangs covering his eyes.

The business man glanced at him for a second before looking ahead in silence.

After a while, a relieved Gintoki came out with the brown haired cop. He walked up to Takasugi and smirked at him.

"Thanks for bailing me out, Sugi!"

"Next time you get arrested just call Zura. I have had the worst day because of you!" 

"Huh?! It's not my fault that you dared me to-!"

Suddenly, the dark haired cop came between them with a cigarette in his lips.

"This is a police station, you shitty permed idiot. Take your fighting somewhere we can't see." he simply said.

"Why did you single out Gin-san?!"

"Because I can't stand you."

"Well you were about to kiss this man you can't stand!"

"Shut up!" Takasugi watched blankly as Hijikata blushed deeply and slammed his head into Gintoki's, knocking the silver haired man out. "Here! This should make it easier for you to carry him back." the cop gestured to the man on the floor.

 _If anything, you knocking him out just makes more work for me._ The business man nodded before dragging Gintoki out the door.

"Take care of him for me..." he heard Hijikata mumble as the door closed behind him. 

Takasugi put Gintoki in the passenger seat and buckled him in before closing the door and going in the driver's seat. As he revved the engine, he glanced at the man next to him. 

"Sometimes I think you're crueler than me, Gintoki...making your lover cry like that..." he mumbled before driving off.

 

 


	7. Placing two idiots in a room with a normal person somehow balances out the stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, early update! I'm really happy with this chapter because I get to write Takasugi, Gintoki and Zura together! I couldn't help myself though, and I kinda made Zura the baby of the group lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

No one needed to tell Katsura Kotaro that he was a beautiful dancer. He knew that on his own. He was graceful and light on his feet but was also able to move in explosive ways that wowed people. 

_Too bad that the one person I want to see it the most can't..._

This was all he could think after he practiced his new routine in his apartment. He pulled his hair of the high ponytail it was in and drank some water. Just as he was about take a shower, he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming!" he said before opening it.

In the doorway, stood a irritated Takasugi holding an unconcious Gintoki. "You will not believe how bad my day was, Zura." he groaned.

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura! What happened to Gintoki?" the dancer asked, opening the door wider for them to come in.

"I'll tell you once I rest this idiot down."

After Takasugi basically threw Gintoki onto Katsura's couch, he sat down on the love seat tiredly. Katsura sat on the other side and looked at him questioningly.

"Gintoki ran into that lover he used to tell us about." the business man said simply.

Katsura blinked. "Gintoki had a lover?!"

"Oh that's right...you were head over heels for that giggling idiot back then so you barely even listened."

The dancer's cheeks reddened. "I was not head over heels!"

"You're right. You  _are still_  head over heels for heels for him." Takasugi deadpanned.

Katsura went to protest again until they heard Gintoki groan as he awoke. He rubbed his forehead in pain before looking at them.

"What the hell happened?" he asked before realization spread on his face. "That bastard cop! I'll fix him the next time I see his shitty face!"

Katsura smirked at him. "So your lover is a cop, Gintoki? How ironic."

"This shit again! What did you tell him Takasugi?!"

"What I know." the business man said.

"I am not that bastard's lover! He said so himself!"

Takasugi got up and walked into Katsura's kitchen. "Then why were you two about to kiss in the jailcell before?" he asked blankly while opening the fridge.

The dancer placed his palms on both his cheeks and looked at the silver haired man in awe. "Oh Gintoki! Why didn't you tell me you had a lover?" he said before looking back in Takasugi's direction while tapping his feet in excitement. "What happened next, Sugi?!"

Gintoki glared at him. "Don't listen to a word he says Zura!"

"But I was there when you said, and I quote, 'Why do I feel like I should kiss you right now'. Am I wrong?" the business man poured out some milk in a glass.

The silvered man huffed but did not answer.

Katsura stood up and sat next to Gintoki before poking his flushed cheeks. "When am I going to meet this cop lover of yours?" he asked genuinely.

"Never! He's in love with some scummy asshole who probably doesn't even remember him." Gintoki pushed away Katsura's delicate hand.

"You've got that right." Takasugi mumbled under his breath as he sips on his milk.

"Actually he's just like you Zura!" the silver haired man smirked. "Both of you are in love with waste-of-time men."

The dancer pinched his friend's shoulder and pouted. "Shut up Gintoki! And it's Katsura!"

Takasugi came back to the living room and sat down on the love seat again. "He's right though, Zura. You think we don't see you looking for him in the crowd when you dance at Otose's?" 

"I can't help it...when I dance, I get the feeling that one day he'll sit right in the back row and look straight at me." Katsura pulls his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

Gintoki rolled his eyes and patted Katsura's head lazyily. "I don't know how people like you and that stupid cop could wait for some bastard for so long." 

The dancer leaned back against him and smiled. "When you fall in love, you'll understand Gintoki. Maybe with your little cop." he teased

"As if. That cop wastes his good looks by waiting for that gross bastard." the silver haired man huffed while threading his fingers through the dancer's long hair.

Takasugi looked at them in disgust as the two practically cuddled in front of his eyes. "This is why I hate to hang out with you two retards. You're always so disgustingly affectionate!" 

Gintoki and Katsura looked at each other and smirked before getting off the couch and inchinching towards the business man. 

"What are you doing? Stay away from me you idio-!" He went to say before they pounced on him and hugged him inbetween them. "Arg! Let go!"

Katsura kissed the side of his head. "If you wanted cuddles you could have just asked, Sugi!"

"But don't worry, Zura and I will make you feel included." Gintoki purred while nuzzling their heads together. The two held Takasugi close and laughed teasingly.

The business man sighed deeply.

_Ugh! When will this day be over?!_

 

 

 


	8. Loving you is as painful as throwing away mayonnaise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bacccccccck! 
> 
> Okay guys, heres where the angst fits in and tbh I felt like crying by the end so prepare yourself!

Hijikata restlessly went through his paperwork in his office after Gintoki left. Time had passed by him so fast that he hadn't realized his shift was long over until Kondo came in to send him home.

"Time for you to go home Toshi." the chief said.

"Just give me a few more minutes to-" he went to say but was cut off.

Kondo came over to his desk and began to pack away his paperwork. "No Toshi! You overworking yourself isn't going make anything better! I'll fix everything here so go on."

Hijikata nodded reluctantly and stood from his desk. "I'll see you tomorrow Kondo-san..." he said tiredly.

"You too Toshi."

After that, the vice-chief allowed his feet to carry him to his apartment. As he walked, his mind ran to the past.

_Two teens sat on the stairs of a temple, one with silver permy hair and the other with black hair pulled in a ponytail, looking at the starry sky. One looked at the other and leaned his head on his shoulder._

_"Gintoki can I tell you something?"_

_"You're gonna tell me anyway so whatever mayora."_

_"Fine! I won't tell you, jerk!" He pulled away and folded his arms with a pout._

_The other shrugged and looked back at the sky. "Whatever it probably wasn't that important then."_

_"Why do you have to be like that?!" The black haired one glared._

_"Because I can. Anyway, I have something to tell you."_

_"Hah? Why should I even listen to yo-"_

_"I love you Toshirou."_

_The air was quiet as the black haired teen processed this. "W-wait y-you.."_

_"Yup, I love ya. What about you huh?"_

_"...stupid. I was gonna say it first.."_

He snapped out of the flashback as he reached his apartment. With a tired sigh, he opened the door and was about to walk in when a voice called to him.

"Hey Toshirou! You're back late again!" 

Hijikata turned to the voice and gave a tired smile. "As always Hattori."

Hattori Zenzou was Hijikata's neighbour. He was pizza delivery man. They got along really well even though they only saw each other a few times for two years. 

"You look dead tired. I just made some stir-fry so let's eat it together!" Zenzou offered.

Hijikata was about to refuse but his stomach growled. "I'll take you up on that. Some beers too." he said instead.

Zenzou gave him a concerned look but nodded and went into his apartment. "Just open the door when you come in."

"Okay." The officer walked into his apartment and went straight into the shower.

After that, he dressed himself in a white t-shirt and a loose, blue pants. He left his apartment and locked it before going to Zenzou's and opening the door. When he stepped in, he was immediately greeted by the smell of stir-fry and saw Zenzou in his small kitchen, plating own the food.

"Smells good Hattori!" he complemented.

The delivery man smirked at him. "Of course! I made it after all!"

"Oh really? I remember that the first time you invited me and tried to make stir-fry, you almost burnt down your apartment because you were reading JUMP...while boiling the water somehow." Hijikata laughed as he remembered it.

Zenzou's face was red. "That was back then! I'm a true chef now!" he argued.

The vice-chief nodded and sat on the couch, still chuckling. "I know, I know, Chef Zenzou. Now let me taste your improved masterpiece." 

"Keep laughing Toshirou but I hope you know that I sent in my application to Edo's Kitchen Prep!" Zenzou said proudly as he gave Hijkata his plate and a bottle of mayonnaise before sat down next to him.

Hijikata stopped laughing and looked at him in shock. "Really? That's great, Hattori! I'm sure you'll get in."

The delivery man smiled gratefully. "Thanks Toshirou." he said before beginning to eat. His friend just nodded and squirted the mayo onto the food before eating as well. They put on the television and looked for something to watch.

"I know you want to watch the new episode of  _One Piece_ , so put it on." Hijikata said after getting tired of watching Zenzou continuously come back to that channel.

"No I don't buuut since you insist." he pressed the channel and they watched  _One Piece_ , with Zenzou constantly telling Hijikata that he remembered that scene from the manga.

After they were done eating and the episode was finished, the two sat in silence and drank their beers. That is until...

"So what happened to make you so in need of beers Toshirou?" Zenzou asked.

Hijikata almost choked on his beer. "W-what makes you think that something happened?" 

"Well besides the fact that you don't like drinking, I would say because you looked like you wanted to cry when you came home."  

The officer's eyes widen at that before he let out a defeated sigh. "Remember that guy I told you about who I like?"

"The permy guy?"

"Yeah funny story...well I met him again today."

Zenzou spat out his beer. "Wait what?" 

"I saw again today and it turns out, here's the funny part, he doesn't remember me! Funny right?" Hijikata said, his voice breaking at the end. He sniffled a bit as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

Zenzou immediately pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Toshirou...I'm sorry..."

"W-what are you apologizing for? Y-you should be laughing..." Hijikata could no longer hold back his tears as he remembered what happened earlier that day and he allowed them to fall. He clenched the back of Zenzou's blue shirt. "That permed idiot! H-how could he for get me like that! But you know what the worst thing is?"

His neighbour held him tighter. "You don't have to say it..."

"...I still love him."

 

To be continued....

 


	9. Eyebags from drinking and crying are all the same!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkk! Let's get on with the chapter!

_'You're the only one for me Gintoki.'_

_'I know.''_

_'You are so insensitive! At least say it back.'_

_'Why should I if you already know?'_

_'Ugh! I can't stand you sometimes!'_

_'Okay, okay you're the only one for me too! Satisfied?'_

_'No!'_

_'What do you want then?'_

_'...a kiss.'_

When Gintoki opened his eyes the next morning, he was greeted with the sunlight peeking through Zura's bedroom window and a massive headache. He held his head in pain as he tried to sit up but didn't get far since two slender arms were wrapped around his waist. Looking down, Gintoki saw that it was a sleeping Zura who was suspiciously shirtless.

_'What the hell happened last night?'_

Gintoki pulled free from his arms and replaced the space with a pillow. As he left the room he heard Zura mumbling in his sleep. 

"..Sakamoto...I missed you..zz" he said.

The silver haired man shook his aching head and gave the sleeping dancer a sympathetic glance before walking into the living room. Takasugi sat on the love seat, drinking a cup of warm milk. Gintoki dragged himself to the seat and basically dropped onto it, startling the business man.

"Mornin' 'Sugi." Gintoki greeted tiredly.

"Don't 'morning' me, Gintoki! I swear you two are the worst!" the business man growled back while glaring at him with deadshot eyes.

The silver haired man gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you two idiots getting drunk again last night! I had to stay up all night to make sure one of you didn't run out on the street naked or something!" 

"We were that drunk?" Gintoki tried to remember to no avail. "I can't remember a thing."

Takasugi rolled his eyes. "Yes you were that drunk. At some point, you and Zura had started twerking on the kitchen counter while singing terrible rap songs! Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it." he complained.

"That sounds like us. Sorry man but I'm sure Zura will make it up to you." Gintoki shrugged and took Takasugi's milk, taking a sip.

The business man took the cup back and used his free hand to poke his friend in the chest. "No Gintoki. Zura's asleep so I want you to go buy me a case of Yakult to make up for this stupid stunt!"

"Why me?!" the silver haired man whined.

"Because I said so."

Gintoki pouted but after looking at the scary glare he was getting, he stood up from the love seat and went into Zura's bathroom. As he bathed, his mind ran to the gunmetal-eyed cop from the day before. His face got a little red when he remembered their almost-kiss.

 _'Stupid cop with his stupidly nice eyes and stupidly handsome face! As if I would want to kiss a lovesick wierdo like him! When I get back, I'll ask Sugi for some money to go to the club or something..'_ he angrily thought to himself as he finished bathing.

He got out, dressed and walked back to the living room. Takasugi stood outside the door smoking a cigarette, looking up at the sky with a faraway expression. Gintoki walked next to him and leaned onto the railing in front of them.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

The business man kept his eyes on the sky as he spoke. "You ever feel like you're missing something Gintoki? 

Gintoki looked up as well. "Everyone feels like that sometimes I guess. Like sometimes I feel like I am missing money just when I am starting to feel lucky at the cas-" 

Takasugi punches him in the arm harshly and slaps some paper in his face. "Here's the money because I know you're broke as usual!" he growls before stomping inside the apartment and closing the door.

The silver haired man stood in shock for a bit before walking to apartment complex's stairs. He allowed his mind to wander as he went to the grocery. When he caught sight of it, Gintoki walked a bit faster and entered. He lazily looked through the isles for the milk section, only to end up bumping into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he complained, his hangover still in effect.

"Oh sorry about that. I was jus- Gintoki?" An upsettingly familiar voice answered.

Gontoki looked up and, to his horror, in front of him stood the gunmetal eyed cop, who looked just as horrified to see him. The two looked at each other in silence, not sure if to speak or just walk away. However, that decision was made by Okita Sougo, who immediately recognized Gintoki.

"Oi milk pervert!" he greeted. "Isn't this nice Hijikata-san? You don't have to cry anymore." 

Said cop glared at him with a faint blush. "I am not happy to see this jerk! And I didn't cry!" 

Gintoki rolled his eyes. "I'm not all that stoked about seeing you again either lovesick cop!" 

"I am not lovesick!" the cop grabbed him by his collar.

The silver haired man grabbed him similarly. "Oh sure! And those bags under your eyes aren't because you were crying about him all night!" 

"They're not! What about yours, you drunkard?! Do you have to drink all night because you're jealous?"

"Jealous of what? You?!"

"Yeah!"

"Why you-!"

"Hijikata-san you may not care but I don't think the people here want to see two perverts have hate sex on the grocery floor." Sougo interrupted.

The two broke from their trance and noticed that there was barely any space between them, with their lips almost brushing. Gintoki pulled back quickly while Hijikata covered his red face.

"Why does this keep happenening when I am around you?" he mumbles in embarassment.

Gintoki held back a blush of his own by coughing into his hand. "I should be the one saying that." he said.

The two looked at the floor, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. The people in the grocery who were previously in shock went back to their shopping eventually. Sougo shrugged his shoulder in disappointment, "Shouldn't we get going now Hijikata-san?"

The other cop nodded. "It was terrible seeing you again Gintoki." he huffed before walking away.

Gintoki glared at his back but decided to silently go back to looking for the Yakult. When he found it, he went the cashier's line. As he waited, his mind wandered to the gunmetal eyed cop, or to be more specific, the cop's lips.

 _He must have_ _kissed that shitty lover of his with those lips...wait! Why should even care if who that bastard kisses?!_

The silver haired man was about to mentally hit himself in the head for thinking that way when an idea came to him. He quickly bought the Yakult and rushed out the grocery. He looked around and to his luck, he spotted the two cops about to walk into a street so he rushed up to them and grabbed Hijikata's hand.

Said cop gasped in surprise and looked back to see who grabbed him. "Gintoki?!" he exclaimed. 

Gintoki smirked at him. "Yo."

Hijikata looked down at the hand still around his. "W-what do you want?" 

"I have an idea." the neet deadpanned.

Sougo looked to between them, smirking sadistically at the shy look on Hijikata's face. "I'll leave you two alone then." he said in an innocent voice before walking away.

Once the two were alone, Gintoki pulled the cop to an alleyway. Hijikata looked around the narrow area in caution.

"What are we doing here Gintoki?" he asked in confusion.

"I can't tell you my idea in public." the silver haired man stepped closer to him.

"W-what's your idea?" Hijikata stuttered.

Gintoki smirked. "I think we should kiss."

The cop looked at him in silent shock for a while before finally processing the statement. "K-k-kiss?!" was all he could say before passing out.

To be continued


	10. Sometimes an author can't help themself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is....I couldn't help myself

Hijikata opened his eyes slowly and saw a slightly cracked ceiling. He glanced around the unfamiliar room and sat up carefully.

"Where am I?"

The door opened suddenly and Gintoki came in with a bored expression and a glass of water. 

"You're awake. Good, drink this and we can talk about what I was saying before you fainted." he said blandly.

It was when he said that, Hijikata remembered what made him pass out. 

"Why did you want to kiss me?!" he asked, pulling the sheets closer around him.

Gintoki tapped his chin. "Everytime we see eachother, we almost kiss. So I was thinking maybe we should just to satisfy our curiousity." 

Hijikata blushed and looked away. "Why?! I'm not curious!" he denied.

The silver haired man walked to the bed and sat close to the cop, gently taking his chin into his hand. "Don't make me laugh. We both know that you want to feel what it's like too." he smirked.

The cop looked into pearl red eyes and felt a shiver go up his spine. He bit his lip, making Gintoki glance down at the action. "I-If we do this, what after? A-are we just going to pretend like it didn't happen or not?" he asked nervously, already unconciously leaning in.

"That depends." was all Gintoki said before closing the small distance between their lips.

The kiss was soft, just a brush of the lips but Hijikata savored the feeling of familiarity. He missed these lips so much that he couldn't help but bring his arms up to wrap around Gintoki's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. A gasp left his lips when he felt a stray hand slide up his back. Gintoki took full advantage of the open lips and slid in his tongue making the cop pull him closer, little moans coming out.

After a few seconds, the two pulled away with Hijikata basically on Gintoki's lap and the latter's arms hooked around his waist. A smirk slid onto the neet's lips as the cop gave him hazy gunmetal eyes that seemed to be asking for more. 

"Well lookie here. One kiss from Gin-san is enough to have you falling apart officer-san?" he teased.

Hijikata blushed deeply and slapped the other man's shoulder hard. "You were no better! If anything, I would say you were hungry for more of this, you milk thief!" he argued.

"I was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!" Gintoki leaned in.

Hijikata leaned in as well, a smirk on his lips. "Was too."

"Well let me show you hungry!" the neet said before pulling the cop back into a deep kiss. The latter immediately kissed back, closing his eyes.

_Even your kisses are the same Gintoki..._

The two kept kissing for what seemed like hours until Gintoki's phone rang. He pulled away to pick it up and answered without looking at the caller ID. 

"Hello Gin-san here." he answered, brushing his lips against Hijikata's, who pushed his lips away reluctantly.

"You piece of shit! Where the hell are you with my yakult?!" an angry Takasugi growled through the phone.

Gintoki jumped making his head slam into Hijikata's. "Ow!" 

"Wait a second! Is that Hijikata I hear?! You asshole! You're actually screwing that cop instead of bring my drink?!" 

"No way actually I'm almost there with your yakult! Right around the corner!"

"I'll bend you around the corner! Give me back the phone Zura before I have to get violent!" the phone clicked.

Gintoki paled. "I have to go before he kills Zura." 

To be continued?


	11. It's the chill ones you have to look out for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bacccck and I bring with me a new character! Maybe some ooc as well...
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And thank you for all the supportive comments that keep me motivated to write this story :)

Katsura had many things he wanted. He wanted a dance on front of the whole world, get a cute pet, find his love and so many other things. But currently, he wanted to live! 

"Hand over the phone Zura!" an enraged Takasugi growled as he chased the dancer.

Katsura shook his head as he ran. "You'll just get more angry with Gintoki! Calm down Takasugi!" he cried.

"I am calm!" 

The dancer ran to the door and to his luck, it was slightly ajar. He opened it and ran out the apartment, only to end up slamming into a hard chest. Before he could fall back, a pair of firm arm wrapped around his waist.

"Ow!" he rubbed his forehead while apologizing. "I'm sorry I was jus-!" 

"Zura! Get back here right this instant!" Takasugi yelled from inside.

Katsura paled. 

"Your name is Zura? I knew someone with that name." said the person he bumped into. Katsura looked up at them and felt his cheeks turn red as his eyes met a familiar pair of red sunglasses and messy brown hair.

He swallowed before speaking. "S-S-Sakamoto?" 

"How do you know my name?" the man asked obliviously.

"It's me, Katsura! We went to the same middle school!" Katsura answered desperately with a few tears filling his eyes.

However, before the other male could answer, Takasugi stepped out of the apartment with a broomstick and full intention to destroy Zura and take the phone from his twitching body. That is, until he saw a strange sunglasses-wearing man holding a teary Katsura and he went full protective mom-mode.

He walked up to them and pulled Katsura out of the man's arms. "Who the hell are you?! Actually, screw that! What were trying to do Zura?!" he asked angrily, raising the broom handle towards the man.

The man held up his hands in a defensive position. "Nothing!"

"No Takasugi! It's Sakamoto!" the dancer said.

The business man looked at him in surprise before giving the man a skeptic once over. "You're Sakamoto?"

"Yes I am and if you're Takasugi, that must mean that cutie is really Zura." the now named man gave Katsura a wink that had the dancer blushing. "It's been awhil-"

Takasugi pressed the broom handle against Sakamoto's chest hard enough to make the man step back. "The fact that you are Sakamoto makes me want to destroy you even more now." he threatened calmly.

"What are you doing Takasugi?!" Katsura argued.

"I'm going to beat him with this until the broom says it's tired of hitting him." 

"The broom can't talk!"

"Exactly."

"What did I do?!" Sakamoto cried but went ignored.

Just as the business man raised the stick, Gintoki came up the stairs with a pack of yakult in his hand. "What the hell are you guys doing?" he asked lazily.

Katsura ran up to him with panicked eyes. "Gintoki, Takasugi's trying to beat Sakamoto to death! Stop him!" 

"Sakamoto...Sakamoto...that name rings a bell." the silver haired man tapped his lips.

Takasugi rolled his eyes. "He's the asshole that abandoned Zura."

"I didn't abandon him!" Sakamoto was ignored once again.

"Ah yes!" Gintoki snapped his fingers before looking at the pout Katsura was giving him and sighing. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood Zura. Leave the retard alone Takasugi. I have your yakult so you don't have to be so pissy."

The business man looked like he wanted to argue but then he glanced at the 6-pack of yakult and put down the broomstick. He walked over to Gintoki and took the milk drinks. "Next time bring my yakult first and get head from your boytoy afterwards." he said before walking back into the apartment.

Gintoki glared at his back. "We weren't doing that!" he retorted, going in after him.

Katsura ran over to Sakamoto and gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay Sakamoto?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, haha." he reassured him. "But what's this about me abandoning you? I thought we were cool after I left."

The dancer sighed. "We were but you never contacted me after that and I had no way to get in touch with you." he said sadly, looking at the ground.

Sakamoto gave a small laugh before hooking a hand under Katsura's chin and raising it up to make eye contact. "I wanted to leave you my number at least but I had to rush so I didn't get enough time to tell you. How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

Katsura blushed a bit before speaking. "I dance at this bar, Otose's on Friday's and I wanted you to come see me and we could talk afterwards." 

"Sure! You were always a great dancer." Sakamoto complemented.

Katsura went to speak again but a female voice interjected.

"Oh I was wondering where you were Tatsuma." the two men turned to the left where a woman with light brown hair and eyes was standing outside the apartment next to Katsura's.

Sakamoto gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Mutsu, I was reuniting with my friend Katsura here." he said.

Katsura blinked in confusion. "You know my neighbour?"

What Sakmoto said next shook the dancer to the core, "Yeah actually she's my girlfriend!"

 

To be...continued.


	12. Making new friends are essential in...I don't know where I'm goin with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkk guys! This chapter is longer to make up for lost time ;)

Takasugi was officially convinced that he need new friends. Why? Because instead of being at home sipping on his yakult, he is at a club with a drunk Gintoki and a crying Katsura. The business man wondered where he went wrong in being associated with the two idiots but couldn't figure it out so he just focused on rubbing Zura's back.

"Stupid Sakamoto! What have I been waiting for all this time?!" Katsura took a shot.

Gintoki came back from dancing and ruffled his hair. "Fo'get that assho'e, Zura! Lez dance!" he slurred before pulling a sobbing Katsura from his seat and dragging him to the dancefloor.

Takasugi went to stop him but shook his head when he realized it would be pointless. So he turned back to the bar counter.

"Another shot of milk." he sighed.

He barely acknowledged someone sitting his right. "You have very cute drink preferences." a familiar voice teased.

The business man snapped his head to the person and was shocked to see the guitar player from the day prior. "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"I usually come here for a drink.." the musician paused to give Takasugi a suggestive smirk. "or to see if I meet someone special. Today must be my lucky day."

Takasugi's cheeks flushed as he looked away. "What you call luck, I call coincidence." 

"Is that so? Then what coincidence brought us together again?" the musician scooted his seat closer to the business man.

"Those two idiots." Takasugi simply pointed to the dancefloor, where Gintoki and Katsura were dancing with over-the-top movements. 

The teal haired man chuckled. "They seem like they're having fun. Why didn't you go join them?" he asked.

"Embarassing myself is not my idea of fun." the business man sipped on his milk.

"Then what do you do for fun gorgeous?"

Takasugi rounded a glare on him. "That's not my name."

The musician smirked wider and leaned his chin on his fist. "What is your name then?"

"As if I'm going to just give you my name. You must think I'm some sort of idiot."

"Quite the opposite," the man took his chin between his index finger and thumb. "I find you incredibly intelligent." he complimented.

Takasugi blushed a bit and narrowed his eyes at him. "How would you know?"

"Because you ordered milk. I'm guessing your friends get pretty unruly when they get drunk so you want to make sure you're at least sober." the teal haired man let go and leaned back. 

Takasugi bit his lip and looked away. "Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Pleasure to meet you Shinsuke. I know I told you before but my name is Bansai."

"I remember."

Bansai tapped his lip and asked the bartender for a shot of whiskey. "How about we play a game?"

"I don't like games" Takasugi glanced at him.

"It'll be fun Shinsuke and let's face it, you are going to be waiting a long time for your friends." 

The business man looked back at the dancefloor where Gintoki and Katsura were ballroom dancing for some unknown reason.

He sighed. "Fine. What are we playing?"

"Twenty questions."

"How cliche."

"True but I would like to know more about you." Bansai smiled at him.

Takasugi blushed lightly again and rolled his eyes. "You start."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

The musician smirked. "Peak of your youth huh?"

"Yeah yeah." the business man clicked his tongue. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"I figured. Your turn."

"Hmm, who's your favorite singer?" Bansai asked.

Takasugi pursed his lips in contemplation before answering. "If you laugh, I am going to get up and leave."

"I promise I won't."

"Taylor Swift..." an embarassed blush spread on Takasugi's cheeks as he looked down.

Bansai took his chin into his hand again and made him look up into his eyes. "I guess I'll have to learn how to play country songs." he smiled playfully.

The business man was quiet as he started into shaded, brown eyes. This man confused him but made him curious to know more about him. Made him want to get closer. The thought made Takasugi smirk back just as playfully.

"Guess so."

The two kept at the questions for a while, their seats getting closer with each answer to the point that their legs were currently pressed together and Takasugi's head was practically leaning on Bansai's shoulder.

"Your turn Bansai."

Bansai bit his lip before leaning close to the business man's ear and whispering, "Can I get your number?" 

Takasugi smirked teasingly. "What would you do if I were to give you that information?"

"Well I would call you every morning with a lovely song from yours truly. Text you at night asking you about your day..." 

"What else?"

Bansai leaned his face close to Shinsuke's to the point their lips were almost brushing. "And I would ask you out on a date."

Takasugi was pratically red in the face after that statement and leaned away. But before he could answer, Gintoki's voice filled his ear. The business man turned to the dancefloor, where the silver haired man was glaring darkly at a blonde guy who was dressed very expensively.

"What the hell were you trying to do to Zura?!" he growled.

The man smirked. "Relax man, he was shaking his little ass all around so I wanted to give him a dance." 

Katsura was behind Gintoki, holding him back. "Come on Gintoki, it's no big deal." he pleaded.

But it seemed to fall on deaf ears because the silver haired man stepped closer to the lanky guy. "He obviously didn't want your filthy crotch anywhere near him!" 

"If you don't want people to touch your cutie then you should keep a tight leash on him! Besides," the other man looked down at Katsura with a pervy leer. "if he were mine, I would never let him leave the house."

*Smack*

Gintoki, Katsura and the rest of the club watched in shock as Takasugi came out of nowhere and punched the lanky guy in the face hard enough to send him to the ground.

The guy glared up at the business man while holding his cheek. "What the hell man?!"

Takasugi looked down at him darkly. "The next time you even glance at Zura, I  **will** mess you up." he threatened.

Before the other could respond, the bartender came to the dancefloor. "Break it up! You three get your asses out of here before I ban you!" he pointed to Gintoki, Takasugi and Katsura.

Gintoki looked like he wanted to argue but Takasugi cut him off by nodding and grabbing his two friends by the back of their collars and dragging them out of the club. 

While passing the bar, the business man let out a sigh when he saw Bansai was gone. Once they were outside, he let go of their collars and glared at them. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Gintoki refused to answer and instead folded his arms angrily so Katsura answered. 

"We were dancing when that guy came out of nowhere and started grinding and groping me. I was a bit frozen by the suddeness until Gintoki pulled him away..." the dancer bit his lip. "I'm sorry...this is all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault Zura!" Gintoki exclaimed. "That pervert's the one who started this!" 

Takasugi let out a sigh and rested a hand on Katsura's head. "Are you okay, Zura?" he asked simply.

The dancer nodded. 

"Good, because if you weren't Gintoki would be the least of that guy's worries." 

Katsura chuckled and hugged the business man tightly before glancing at his other friend who was still brooding. "Come on Gintoki. I'm okay alright?" he reassured.

The silver haired man huffed a bit but relented. "Fine I was ready to go home anyway. My buzz is already gone." he pouted and ruffled the dancer's hair.

Takasugi shook his head and gestured to his car. "Let's go. I'm so tired." he groaned.

The three were headed to the car when a crumpled paper fell out of the business man's pocket. He picked it up with a confused expression and opened it. Gintoki and Katsura were behind him, trying to see what it said.

_I liked talking to you. Call me when you get the chance ;)_

_xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

A red hue spead over Takasugi's cheeks, which was definitely noticed by his two friends. 

"Oi Zura?"

"Yeesss Gintoki?"

"Don't you remember Tsugi talking to someone at the bar?" 

Zura faked a gasp. "Why yes!"

Takasugi glared at them with a red face. "He's just a friend!"

 

 

To be continued.


	13. Don't you just hate it when a new character just pops out of nowhere....yeah me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bacccckkkkk! This chapter is a bit long but let's do this!

8:45 PM **  
**

**Kamu-chii: Night babe. Just came back from work**

_ You: Goodnight.  _

_ Are you tired?  _

_ We can talk later. _

** Kamu-chii- No it's fine : ) **

** If I don't talk to you it would be way worse ;) **

_ You: Sweet talking right at the start? _

_ You must really be tired lol _

** Kamu-chii: I'm not! Anyway how was class today? **

_ You: It was fine _

_ But we have a new assignment to do about interviewing NEETs in Edo _

** Kamu-chii: That doesn't sound so bad :( **

_ You: It is when the only NEET in my area is Sakata Gintoki _

** Kamu-chii: Isnt ** **  that your neighbour?  **

_ You: Yup and I've never spoken to him before but he looks really hard to deal with  _

** Kamu-chii: You will be fine **

** If he's trouble you can call me and I'll deal with him ;) **

_ You: I wish... _

_ But you're so far away baby _

_ I want to see you... _

** Kamu-chii: We can video chat if you want **

** I want to see you too Shin-kuu :( **

_ You: No even if you say you aren't  _

_ I know you're tired _

_ Let's talk tomorrow okay? _

** Kamu-chii: ...Fine... **

** But call me as soon as you wake up! **

_ You: Why? _

** Kamu-chii: Because you morning voice is sexy ;) **

_ You: ... _

_ Good night Kamui _

 

Shimura Shinpachi has had no luck before when it comes to romance. He was once catfished by a girl in his class who made him thing she was his favorite idol because she thought it would be funny. Once, he was confessed by a girl he liked only to find out that she sent it to the wrong chat and thought he was her boyfriend. 

But who would have thought that he would get an internet boyfriend named Kamui? 

_. _

_. _

_. _

 

The next two days, Shinpachi tried to find another NEET to talk to instead of his neighbour. He went to all the alleyways, bars and casinos he knew but came up empty. It was either they would say they weren't interested or simply try to rob him.

Hence, the dejected college student had no choice but to head to Otose's bar and talk to Sakata Gintoki. He waved at the people in the bar, including his sister, Tae Shimura more commonly called Otae, who worked there. The young lad reached the neet's door and knocked. 

"Hold on a minute! I'm busy!" the familiar deep voice of Gintoki said.

But then another voice spoke, "No you're not! Go answer the door!" 

"But I wanna put it in!"

"Put what in?!"

"The sausage.."

"Stop making this wierd Gintoki!"

Shinpachi was frozen at the door, contemplating to bolt out of there and allow a homeless man from before to rob him and interview him as payment. However before he could do that, the door opened revealing a shirtless silver haired man.

"Can I help you?" he asked dryly.

The student adjusted his glasses and raised his clipboard. "I am interviewing NEETs in Edo and would like to ask you some questions." he announced.

Gintoki's face immediately went sour. "You calling me a NEET, glasses-bastard?"

"Y-you do fall in the category Sakata-san." Shinpachi swallowed.

"Why you rude little shi-"

He was cut off by someone punching him in the back of his head. "He isn't being rude Gintoki. You are the very definition of NEET." 

Shinpachi looked behind the neet and saw a black haired man with gunmetal eyes glaring down at Gintoki. He tilted his head in confusion but remained silent.

_Did Sakata-san always have a boyfriend?_

The dark haired man grabbed Gintoki by his collar and dragged him inside. "Come on in, kid. He'll answer your questions in a minute." he gestured to the lone couch in the living room. "Sit there."

Shinpachi nodded hesitantly and went to sit down. He watched in curiousity as the his neighbour argued with the dark haired man in the kitchen. He noticed they were making fried sausage and omelets.

_That's what he meant by he wanted to put it in! He really has a wierd way of putting things._

"What the hell Hijikata?! Just letting people into my house like it's yours!" Gintoki growled.

To his and the student's surprise, though, Hijikata blushed brightly and looked away. 

The silver haired man suddenly smirked widely and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pressing himself close to his back and leaning next to his ear. Shinpachi couldn't hear what he said but whatever it was had Hijikata's face flaring up even more.

The student forced himself to look away when the two kissed, feeling envy crawl up his chest. 

"Stop that! The kid's right there!" he heard Hijikata push the neet away. "Go answer his question alright? I'll finish up here." 

"Fine but you owe me after this!"

Shinpachi looked up as Gintoki dragged a wooden chair from the kitchen and sat down on it, folding his arms. "Hurry up with your questions kid. I wanna get a piece of that snack in the kitchen."

"Gintoki!"

"I was only talking about the food Hijikata-kun."

The student felt a smile come to his lips at their bickering and looked at his clipboard. "Well Sakata-san, what was your academic life like?"

The silver haired man shrugged. "I was fine. I dropped out of college though." he responded.

Shinpachi nodded and wrote onto his clipboard. "Did you have friends in school?"

"Yeah. I lost touch with a lot of them though."

"Do you still talk to some of them?"

"Two. They're the only friends I need anyway even though they irritate me."

"Did you have a significant other in school Sakata-san?"

A loud clatter came from the kitchen startling the two. They looked over and saw Hijikata picking up some forks from the ground. 

"S-sorry! They just slipped from my hands. Go on with your questions." he waved them off.

Gintoki shrugged while Shinpachi gave him a sympathetic look, immediately understanding. 

"Significant other? Let me see..."

The student shook his head. "We'll come back to that. Next question."

They went back and forth with questions and answers for a few more minutes. Shinpachi was chuckled at some of his neighbour's answers and how Hijikata would react when he asked questions surrounding romance.

Finally he asked his last question. "Why did you drop out of college Sakata-san?"

"I dropped out because I thought it wasn't going to amount to anything." Gintoki spoke up. "At least not for me."

Shinpachi nodded. "Why is that?"

"When I was in college, all I would think is that something was missing. Everyone around me already had in mind what they wanted to do. Zura wanted to dance and Sugi was going abroad to study business but I was just going with the flow. I didn't have any aspirations. Not academic wise anyway. So I dropped out and started Odd Jobs." Gintoki leaned back a bit.

The student looked at him with intrigued eyes. "Odd Jobs?"

Gintoki smirked. "It's just like it sounds. If there's a task that someone doesn't want to do, they can call me and I'll do it for them." he said.

"Sounds like a demanding occupation."

Before Gintoki could boast, Hijikata came in with the finished breakfast and rested it on the small table in the middle of them. Shinpachi blushed a bit when he saw that there were three plates. Before he could refuse, the dark haired man gave him a smile and shook his head.

"It really isn't. Most of the time when I come here, he's just bumming around." Hijikata pulled a chair next to Gintoki.

The silver haired man glared at him. "I told you Odd Jobs is a slow to success business!"

The dark haired man picked up a plate and shoved a sausage into Gintoki's mouth. "Whatever you say."

Shinpachi took up a plate as well and ate a piece of the omelet. "This tastes good Hijikata-san." he complemented.

"Thanks. Is that all you wanted to ask?" 

"Yeah, I'll admit I am a little inspired."

Hijikata fed the silver haired man another sausage. "Good at least he helped you with something." he smiled at Gintoki, who was fully focused on eating. "You could at least tell me its good!"

Gintoki shrugged. "I could do better. Now feed me."

"Feel yourself!" Hijikata rested the plate in his lap.

Shinpachi laughed as he watched them, a warm feeling in his chest. 

Eventually, he had to leave and Hijikata walked him to the door while Gintoki washed the dishes.

"Thank you for everything Hijikata-san."

The dark haired man smiled and ruffled his hair. "No problem kid."

The student went to walk away until he remembered something. "I really envy you Hijikata-san."

"Huh? Why?"

"You practically live with your boyfriend and you get to see him anytime you want while I-"

"I wish he was." Hijikata injected with a mutter.

Shinpachi looked back at him and was shocked to the pain in his expression. "Hijikata-san?"

"It's nothing! Let's talk again another time. Bye!" he closed the door, leaving the student standing there with a confused expression.

_What did he mean by that?_

But before he could think on it further, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocked and tears of joy pricked the corner of his eyes when he read the screen.

**Kamu-chii: I wanted to keep it a surprise but...me and my family are moving to Edo! :)**

 

To be continued.


	14. Infant Strife Arc AU with Shounen Ai....basically. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm baccck! And with a crappier, shippier and alternate version of an already done arc! This will probably be a three parter but if you have read my OkiKagu fanfic, you know I tend to get too excited with arcs. But let's hope I can hold myself back this time!
> 
> P.S. In this Kantarou is alive and him and Gintoki are cousins!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Gintoki sighed in his living room. "Ugh!"

"What's the matter?" Katsura asked while he practiced dancing.

"There aren't any Odd Jobs to do! That old bag's gonna raid me again if I don't make some cash." the silver haired man slumped onto his couch.

Katsura paused. "Can't you ask Sugi for money?"

Gintoki gasped. "What do you take me for Zura? I want to make my own money too, y'know?!" 

"He said no, didn't he?"

"Yes..."

It was then a knock came at the door. Gintoki rushed to open it. 

"Hello." he greeted as he opened it.

In the doorway stood a young brunette woman, holding a baby with silver hair that was distinctively like the neet's.

"What do you want Ofusa? Is my cousin making wierd jokes again?" he deadpanned.

The woman gave him a dry look. "Not this time. We have a meeting today and it was last minute. So I was wondering if you would look over Kanshichirou?" she asked.

"Well I guess I could..." Gintoki put a finger in his nose and looked to the side. "But Gin-san is low on funds and..."

"I'll pay you."

He made a fake gasp. "Oh really? That's so nice of you!" 

Ofusa rolled her brown eyes. "Whatever Gintoki. I'm in a rush so I won't start an argument with you. Here." she handed him the quiet baby and a bag. "You know the drill. His diapers, bottle, fruits and clothes are all in there."

 

"Yeah yeah, I know."  

"Good! Then I'm off!" she leaned down to smile at her son. "Mommy will be back for you later, okay?"

Kanshichirou gave her a deadfish look. "Maaama!" was all he said.

"Okay, bye!" Ofusa waved and ran off.

Gintoki closed the door and walked back over to Katsura. "Oi Zura! Ofusa brought over her and Kanta's kid again." he said.

The dancer paused his movements to run over to excitedly to hold the baby. "Kanshichirou! I missed you." he gushed while rubbing his face against the baby's.

The silver haired baby cooed at him. "Zuwa!" 

"Yes it's Zura!" 

Gintoki gave them a dry look. "I swear Zura, you visit their house so much that I'm surprised Ofusa doesn't accuse you of planning to have an affair with Kantarou." 

Katsura glared at him. "I would never do something like that! My heart belongs to...to...Sakamotoooo" he trailed off as tears filled his eyes. "That poppy head!"

"What's with the censor?"

"I just naturally censor myself around children at this point." 

The silver haired man shook his head. "Anyway, are you staying over to help me look after him?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no. I got a gig this evening and I have to practice. With cute, little Kanshichirou here I wouldn't get anything done." Katsura explained, handing over the baby.

Gintoki took him and frowned. "Fine. I wanted some company though." 

Katsura had a guilty look before a sudden idea came to him.

"Isn't today Hijikata-kun's day off?"

.

.

.

To be continued.

 

 


	15. Infant Strife Arc AU with Shounen Ai....basically. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this wierd arc!

Hijikata sat in his apartment, watching DBZ with Zenzou. The two had a large box of pizza on the table in front of them.

"Watch this part Toshirou! He's gonna use the Kamehameha!" Zenzou said excitedly.

The cop gave him a flat stare. "He's probably gonna take three episodes to power it up though." 

Zenzou rolled his eyes. "That's what makes it so powerful, Toshirou!"

"Yeah but Zoro doesn't do that with his sword."

"There you go again comparing DBZ and One Piece! And what is your obsession with Zoro?" 

Hijikata folded his arms proudly. "He's cool and strong." he said simply.

"Goku's cool and strong!" 

"Sure but he's also an idiot."

"So is Zoro!"

"Take that back!"

The argument was cut off by a knock on the door. Hijikata got up.

"This conversation is not over." he said as he grabbed the doorknob.

However, when he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Gintoki holding a baby that looked just like him. The cop immediately slammed the door in his face and turned to Zenzou.

"Get out." he said simply.

The delivery man gave him a confused look. "What? Why?"

"Gintoki's here! And I want some alone time with him." Hijikata's cheeks tinted.

Zenzou sighed. "Fine. We'll watch DBZ next time. Want me to leave the pizza?" he asked as he got up.

The cop nodded and opened the door again. Gintoki went to scold him for slamming the door in his face, when he noticed a man with light brown hair that covered his eyes, coming out of the cop's apartment. 

The silver haired man felt a slight pain in his chest but ignored it.

Zenzou looked at the other man with narrowed eyes. "You must be Gintoki. Toshirou told me about you." he put out a hand to shake.

Gintoki put his free hand out and shook it. "Who might you be? Hijikata-kun never told me about you." 

"The name's Zenzou. Toshirou's neighbour and basically best friend!" he smiled a little too widely.

"Nice to meet you!" Gintoki's smile was also a little too wide.

Hijikata looked between the two anxiously before placing a hand on Zenzou's shoulder. "Thanks for coming over Hattori. DBZ marathon tomorrow?" he said.

The delivery man pulled his hand away and smiled at his neighbour. "Sure. I'll see you later, Toshirou." he said before brushing past Gintoki and heading to his apartment.

Once he was gone, Gintoki gave Hijikata a flat stare. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked.

"N-no we were just watching t.v. Are you coming in?" the cop moved aside.

The silver haired neet came in and sat on the couch. Hijikata slid next to him and looked at the baby in his arms nervously.

"That baby. I-Is is y-yours?" he asked, mentally hoping it wasn't. 

Gintoki shook his head quickly. "Nope. He's my cousin's kid." he replied.

Hijikata unintentionally let out a loud sigh of relief before he caught himself. "No! I'm not relieved or anything! W-who cares if you have a kid? Not me! he rambled.

The silver haired man smirked at him and placed his free hand around Hijikata's shoulder. "Was my cop worried that Gin-san had a child?" he said while pulling him closer, their lips almost brushing. "Don't be." 

He pressed his lips to a blushing Hijikata's, who could help but give in. 

"Gin-Gin!" a cute voice shouted making the cop pull away.

The silver haired baby looked up at them with dead fish eyes. Gintoki gave him back the same look.

"Oi brat, don't mess with my make out time." he deadpanned.

"Buka Gin-Gin!" Kanshichirou pouted.

Hijikata gave the baby a curious look. "He really does look like you, Gintoki." he said.

"Really? If you see my cousin, you'll see there is a better resemblance there." 

The cop folds his arms and leans back on the couch. "Are you talking about Kantarou?" he asked.

Gintoki gave him a curious glance. "How do you know him?" 

Hijikata smiled sadly. "You talked about him once..."

"Really?"

_Sometimes I forget Gintoki doesn't remember me.._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued._

 


	16. Infant Strife Arc AU with Shounen Ai....basically. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkk with an early update and a little angst and a semi long flashback!

"So your name is Kanshichirou?" Hijikata lifted up the silver haired baby who just gave him a deadfish look. The cop frowned. "He really is just like you Gintoki."

Gintoki rolled his eyes as he ate a slice of pizza. "If you think so."

Hijikata gave the baby a small smile. "He's cute though. Kantarou-san must be very good looking then if you say they look alike.

"Oi!" The neet paused his eating. "He's not that good looking. I'm way more handsome than him." he said.

The cop hummed teasingly. "Really? I would love to see to check if that's true. Maybe he's my past lover..."

That last statement had Gintoki sitting up quickly to narrow his eyes at Hijikata, who just kept his eyes on the infant in his arms. 

"Looks like your uncle is mad about something Kanshichirou-kun." he smiled widely.

"Mat?" the baby stuck a finger in his mouth.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes further. "What are you gonna do if he is?" he asked.

The question made the cop freeze and his smile diasppeared.

_What if he is? The only thing I could remember was permy hair and from the baby's hair, Kantarou-san might be..._

"You can't be really considering that he is that bastard you have been looking for, right?" Gintoki's voice cut into his thoughts.

Hijikata shook his head quickly. "N-no! I was just thinking that it was a possibili-"

"Well then let's find out tonight Hijikata!" 

The cop looked at him in shock, lowering Kanshichirou onto his lap. "What do mean?"

Gintoki folded his arms and smirked confidently. "My cousin and his  **wife** are going to come pick the kid up at my place tonight. You should come see him and check if he's the one you've been looking for." 

"What are you talking about Gintoki?! I was just kidding abo-!"

The neet folded his arms and looked away, ignoring him. Hijikata frowned and adjusted Kanshichirou in his lap so he was away from Gintoki. The cop then leaned toward the other man and touched his shoulder. 

"Don't be mad Gintoki..." he said.

The other just huffed and moved his shoulder away. 

Hijikata sighed and looked down at Kanshichirou, who had his head on the cop's chest dozing off. He smiled a bit at that before going back to thoughts.

_Come on Hijikata! Think! How did I used to cheer him up before? Wait...there was that one time.._

_*Flash back*_

_Gintoki and Hijikata had a fight. Over what, the dark haired teen couldn't remember. But he knew whatever it was, Gintoki was at fault._

_The two sat away from each other and dare not look at one another._

_That is until the silver haired teen stood up and began to walk away from their meeting spot._

_"Where are you going, Gintoki?!" Hijikata caught himself saying._

_"Home. If makes no sense staying here if you're gonna be nagging me about this." Gintoki refused to look at him._

_Hijikata stood up as well and walked up to him. "Okay, let's forget about it then." he said._

_His lover shook his head. "You keep bringing it up Toshi. You'll just forget about it today amd bring it back some other day." he said before walking away._

_"Gintoki..." The dark haired teen sighed before an idea came to him._

 

_"We've know each other for so long._

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it." he sang._

 

_Gintoki froze._

_Hijikata took the chance to walk up to him while singing off key._

 

_"Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We_ _know the game and we're gonna play it."_

 

_He reached next to him and grabbed his lover's_ _hand._

 

_"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand..."_

 

_He looked at Gintoki, who had a small smile on his face._

_"You are terrible at singing Toshi." he snickered._

_Hijikata slapped his arm. "S-shut up! Don't leave the song hanging!"_

_Gintoki gripped his hand tightly and rested his forehead on his._

 

_"Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonnna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.." they sang._

 

_The two looked into each other's eyes and chuckled. "I'm surprised you remembered I liked to Rickroll." Gintoki said._

_Hijikata leaned closer until their lips were brushing and simply said,_

_"How could I forget?"_

_Their lips met._

_*Flashback end*_

By the time Hijikata was done reminising, his face felt hot as he remembered how bold he was back then. 

"How did you know I liked that song?" Gintoki suddenly said from next to him.

The cop jumped. "Wait, was I singing out loud?"

Gintoki nodded and smirked while leaning close to Hijikata. "Let me guess. Your lover liked that song too?" he asked.

Hijikata frowned. "Yes he did but listen Gintoki." he rested his hand on the other man's. "The man who I loved before may have forgotten me and while the thought hurts, if that is how it is, I have to move on." he said.

The silver haired man gave him a surprised look before processing what he said. "Move on with anyone in particular?" he smirked.

"Who I wonder?" Hijikata tapped his lips in a teasing voice.

"Maybe we can find out..." Gintoki leaned closer until their lips were almost brushing...

"Oh Kanshichrou fell asleep!" Hijikata stood up, making the neet fall into the couch.

Gintoki glared up at him. "You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't." the cop smiled innocently.

The silver haired man just sat up and folded his arms with a childish pout.

Hijikata shook his head and walked towards his bedroom. Before he went in, however, he looked back at Gintoki.

"After I put him to bed," he started, making the neet look at him. "w-we can talk!" he finished with a red face before going in.

The cop smiled when he heard the other man shout 'Sure'.

 

_Even if Gintoki has forgetten me, it's okay. We can just make new memories now._

 

 

 

 


	17. Infant Strife Arc AU with Shounen Ai....basically. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm baccccckkkkkk with a short update. We are approaching the meat of this arc so thank you for being patient :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Ah! Gintoki!" Hijikata moaned from under Gintoki. The silver hair man raised up from kissing the cop's neck to give him a hungry smirk.

"You are particularly responsive today." He teased.

The cop blushed. "T-that's because you've never been this agressive before..." 

"Something feels different." Gintoki said as he began to kiss his way down Hijikata's neck enjoying the way the other groaned. The cop slid his hands through the neet's silver hair, tangling his fingers into it.

"I-I said we were going to talk first Gintoki!" he complained.

The silver haired man slid a hand under the other's gray t-shirt. "We can do that after."

Hijikata bit his lip at the feeling of Gintoki's warm hand against his skin. "B-but we should at least address what's going on between us." he groaned out shakily.

"What's there to address? You like me and I like you. What else is there to talk about?" The silver haired man used his other hand to reach for the cop's pants zipper.

Hijikata blushed in surprise. "Y-you like me?!"

Gintoki immediately paused his movement and sat up to give the other a dumbfounded look. "Wait. Do you think I just do this with anyone?" 

The black haired man turned his gunmetal eyes away. "Well...you just came up to me randomly and decided we would should kiss and all this happened."

"That was just to test how I felt about you!" the neet narrowed his red eyes at him. 

Hijikata sat up as well. "How was I supposed to know that?!" 

"So you just go around making out with anyone who asks you to?!" Gintoki asked. "Is that why that guy was here before?!"

"No! Zenzou and I are just friends!" 

"Is that so?" 

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for? Some kind of manwhore?"

"I don't know!"

The cop went to respond but was cut off by Gintoki's cell phone. The neet clicked his tongue and picked it up to answer it. 

"Yes?"

Hijikata stood up and fixed his clothes before heading to the bathroom. He splashed his face.

_You can't keep arguing with him Toshirou! Try to have a civilized conversation._

He nodded to him reflection before walking back into the living room to find Gintoki trying to hold a struggling Kanshichirou. 

"Are you taking him home?" he asked.

Gintoki nodded. "Yeah. His mother just called saying they're coming back early but this brat is being difficult." he explained.

"Hija! Hija!" Kanshichirou cried as he struggled making the two adults snap their heads to him.

The cop felt a warmth in his chest. "He just said my name Gintoki!" 

Gintoki raised an eyebrow at the baby. "What's the big idea? You took months to call me by my name." he pouted.

Kanshichirou seemed to have ignored him once he heard Hijikata voice, twisting his head side to side looking for him. The cop noticed this and was quick to take the silver haired child into his arms and hold him close.

"Hija!" the baby cooed with his usual dead fish eyes, resting his head on the adult's chest. Hijikata patted his head gently with a smile on his face.

Gintoki watched them with a lopsided smile before he realised something. "Ah! Looks like you're going to have to come with us Hijikata." he said?

The black haired man looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because the brat doesn't want to leave."

Hijikata blinked but nodded in understanding. "But what about when his parents come for him?"

"Don't worry, he's a huge mama's boy. Once he sees Ofusa, he'll be struggling to get to her." Gintoki waved off his concern.

"Oh okay."

The room was awkardly quiet for a minute before Gintoki picked up Kanshichirou's baby bag and opened the door. "Well let's get going." 

Hijikata nodded. "Yeah."

.

.

.

"Gintoki." the black haired cop spoke up.

"What?"

"How long are you act like this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"We need to talk about this!"

"..."

The two men stood outside Gintoki's apartment, when Ofusa running up the stairs. 

"Kanshichirou! Mommy's here!" she put her hands out.

Just as Gintoki said, the baby began struggling in Hijikata's arms to get to his mother. "Mama!" 

Ofusa smiled at Hijikata before taking the child out of his arms and hugging him close. She then gave the cop a curious look. "You look very familiar." she said.

The cop tilted his head in confusion but before he could introduce himself, another voice interrupted.

"Toshirou?"

They all turned to the source of the voice. Hijikata's eyes widen as he looked at the man who looked much like Gintoki, standing on the stairs. He immediately recognized him.

"Kantarou?"

.

.

.

To be continued.

 

 

 

 


	18. Infant Strife Arc AU with Shounen Ai....basically. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkkk and with a short update! This is because the next chapter will be dedicated to what happened to Gintoki so look forward to that!
> 
> Until then enjoy this one!

Gintoki looked between his cousin and his...person of interest in confusion as the two stared at each other in shock. His confusion only increased when Kantarou pulled Hijikata into a tight hug.

"It's been so long, Toshirou." he said into his shoulder. 

Hijikata was shocked for a moment before patting his shoulder awkardly and giving a pained expression that the neet couldn't understand. Eventually, they pulled apart and Kantarou stepped back to give the cop a sad smile.

"Sorry for just doing that. I just haven't seen you since-"

"Yeah I know." Hijikata was quick to cut him off.

Gintoki went to ask what was going on but Ofusa beat him to it. "Okay, what are you two talking about?" 

His cousin seemed to remember that they were not alone because he blinked rapidly as if escaping a trance. "Oh sorry dear! Let me introduce you to an old friend. This is Hijikata Toshirou." he said.

The cop bowed a bit to her awkardly.

Ofusa raised a skeptic eyebrow but dropped it for the sake of giving Hijikata a smile. "It's nice to meet you Hijikata-san! Since you and my husband haven't seen each other in a while, you guys should catch up. We're heading for ice cream so can come along." she offered.

Hijikata and Gintoki snapped their eyes at her. "Oh that's not necessary. We can meet up another time!" the cop said, the neet nodding next to him unconciously.

The woman went to frown only to be cut off by her child wailing. "Hija!" he cried, arms reaching out to the awkard man.

"Oh!" Ofusa smirked. "Well it seems Kan-chan wants you to come as well!" 

Hijikata sighed at the hopeful look the baby's face so he nodded defeatedly. "Fine..."

Gintoki gaped at him. 

_I thought he wanted to talk?! Okay, I was being a bit stubborn but still!_

"I'll come along too!" he said unconciously.

Ofusa blinked in confusion. "Really? I was going to pay you now, you know?"

"That's fine! You can pay me with ice cream! You know I like my sugar..." he was scratching the back of his head akwardly at this point.

_My club money..._

She shrugged at that. "Sure, I guess that's fine."

Kantarou smiled brightly. "The more the merrrier! Glad to have you with us Gintoki!"

His cousin nodded with a shaky smile that had Hijikata giving him skeptical look.

_What are you thinking Gintoki?_

_._

_._

_._

 

"I'm glad we could catch up Toshiro. I actually have something to tell you." Kantarou said.

Hijikata nodded nervously, trying to ignore the burning glare he was getting from Gintoki who was sitting with Ofusa and Kanshichirou at a table behind them. The cop felt a sigh come up his throat as he remembered why they were sitting seperately.

*flashback*

_They had arrived at Edo's Ice Cream shop and to their surprise, all the four seaters were filled leaving only two seaters._

_"Well I guess, me and Hijikata-kun will take one table and you two love birds will take another." Gintoki proclaimed, already taking the cop's left hand in a gentle grip that had his face warming up._

_Ofusa stopped them by grabbing the neet's other hand and pulling him back. "Oh no you won't! This whole thing was for Kantarou and Hijikata-san to catch up so you and I will be sitting with Kan-chan!" she explained before dragging him off to an empty table._

_Kantarou chuckled at their display before looking at Hijikata. "So I guess we'll be sitting together?"_

_*flashback end*_

"Toshirou? Are you listening?" Kantarou asked.

The cop shook his head, snapping out of the memory. "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. What did you say?"

Kantarou bit his lip before repeating. "I know why Gintoki lost his memories."

Hijikata froze. "Wait what?"

"It happened eight years ago...it was all my fault..."

 

To be continued.

* * *

 


	19. What happens when an author finally decides to explain what is going on...part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk! So the backstory will be split into two parts so that I can get them out faster! These two chapters willl be told from Kantarou's point of view so that I don't stray from the story to tell a joke. Because I'm focused like that lol.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think! ;)

_Eight years ago_

_Shokuga Forest_

_"I swear, Zura is too good for that cackling idiot."_

_"You can't blame him, Gintoki. It's his first time liking someone."_

_Kantarou and Gintoki were sitting in the centre of the forest, having lunch together._

_"Yeah but Toshirou and I aren't like that!" Gintoki replied._

_His cousin rolled his eyes and picked up a riceball. "Yes you are. The both of you are practically always joined at the hip. I'm surprised you didn't bring him with you today." he said._

_"Oh well that's because I wanted to talk to you in private about something. He was kinda pissed when I told him but he got over it."_

_Kantarou raised an eyebrow at that. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked._

_"Toshirou has to move out in a week to get back to school." Gintoki started with small smile. He raised a hand when his cousin opened his mouth to comfort him. "We'll be fine. Believe me when I say he insisted that I get a phone so we can talk all the time." he joked._

_"I told you that you should get one. My father said he would buy one for you." Kantarou shook his head._

_Gintoki clicked his tongue. "Anyway! I wanted to get him something special to remember me by when he leaves.."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't wanna give him something predictable like mayonnaise but he doesn't really like a lot of things. And I want to surprise him."_

_Kantarou tapped his lips in contemplation before he thought of an idea. "My father once told me about this flower that grows on the top of the mountain. It's supposed to be very beautiful and it shines im the moonlight." he offered._

_"That sounds like a some bullshit quest and it doesn't help that it's that old man who's suggesting it." Gintoki said dryly. "Not to mention that it takes a whole day to just get up that mountain!"_

_"While it does sound like some weird side-quest, if it's true then I'm sure Toshirou-kun would really like it. And if it's not, you have a good story to laugh at." he cousin shrugged._

_Gintoki thought about it for a while before sighing in defeat. "It's not like I have any other ideas..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Hijikata Toshirou was not pleased. Kantarou could tell that much as he watched the dark haired teen frown darkly at his cousin. They had just told him that they were going to the mountains for two days and he was not amused._

_"Come on Toshirou. I'll be back in two days." Gintoki pleaded._

_"Then why can't I come?" his lover replied as he folded his arms._

_"D-don't you have to help your family pack up?"_

_"Yes but I'm sure my brother would allow me to go if he knew I was going with you."_

_"B-b-but..."_

_Toshirou narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you hiding Gintoki? Is there some thing you don't want me to know?" he asked._

_"It's nothing bad Toshirou. Kanta and I are taking a trip together for a change." Gintoki explained._

_"Can't you just go after I've gone back? Don't you wanna spend time with me before I leave?!" the dark haired teen looked at the ground._

_Quickly, Gintoki pulled him into his arms and wrapped them around his lover's waist tightly. "I do,_ _Toshirou, but this is important." he said softly._

_"Meet me here as soon as you come back." His lover looked up at him with a pout that made him and his cousin let out a mental sigh of relief. "I'll be waiting, okay?"_

_Gintoki smirked. "I swear you need to stop pouting like that in public Toshi. Who knows what kind of wierdos you'll attract?" he teased leaning his face towards the darked haired teen's._

_"I don't pout! If anything, you're the only one who would call my pouting attractive." he leaned in as well, their lips brushing._

_Kantarou looked away as their lips met, feeling a burning in chest but chose to ignore the familiar sensation. He decided to turn his attention to the direction of the mountain._

_'He's not the only one Toshirou-kun...' he thought to himself sadly._

_._

_._

_._

_"I wanna go! I wanna go!" cried Katsura Kotaro_

_Kantarou and Gintoki tried to ignore him as they packed their bags. However, they couldn't ignore it anymore when he started headbutting them in the back and practically wailing._

_"I wanna go!" he repeated._

_Gintoki rounded on him. "No Zura! You'll just get in the way if you come along."_

_"No I won't!"_

_"Yes you will!"_

_"Just take him with you Gintoki." they turned to the doorway, where Takasugi Shinsuke stood with his arms folded. "It'll probably get his mind off of that giggling retard that abandoned him." he said._

_Katsura frowned. "Sakamoto didn't abandon me!" he argued._

_Takasugi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."_

_"Why you!"_

_"Leave him alone, Tsugi. Also I'm not taking you, Zura" Gintoki said as he went back to packing._

_Kantarou patted Katsura head comfortingly as he sulked._

_"What are you even going up there for? Isn't that boytoy of yours leaving next week?" Takasugi asked._

_Gintoki nodded. "Yeah but I explained it to him and he said that it's fine. And he's not my boytoy Tsugi!"_

_"Whatever. You three can stay that little lovestruck bubble you guys are stuck in. Unlike you guys, I don't have time for such things."_

_Katsura raised his head at that. "Wait Kantarou too?" he asked, giving said silver haired teen a curious look._

_Kantarou looked at Takasugi with a shocked expression, sweat running down the back of his neck._

_'How did he know? I don't think I gave anything away.' he thought in a panic._

_Before he could get too worked up, Takasugi smirked at him a bit and called Katsura. "Come on Zura. Shouyou-sensei said he wants to talk to you." he said._

_Immediately, Katsura forgot about the previous statement ran over to him with a bright smile. "Shouyou-sensei! Did he say what did he wanted to talk about?"_

_Kantarou let out a sigh of relief when the two walked out of the room, placing a hand on his racing chest. He turned to Gintoki, hoping he was ignoring the conversation. However, he was surprised when he saw his cousin looking back at him with a dark expression._

_"Gintoki?" he asked._

_'Damn it! Does he know too?!' he panicked_

_"You're no good for him either." his eyes widened when he heard his cousin speak up._

_"F-for who?"_

_Gintoki walked up to him with a glare before punching him lightly in the shoulder._

_"Zura, of course. You're defintely better than that giggling idiot though!" he said jokingly before turning to the door. "Anyway, come on! We've gotta get up that mountain quick!"_

_"Sure I just have to put one more thing in my bag." his cousin replied._

_"I'll meet you outside then." Gintoki nodded before walking out._

_As soon as his couin was out the door, Kantarou fell to his knees in relief. He gripped his shirt as if to calm his still racing heart._

_'That wasn't good for my heart!'_

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued..._


	20. What happens when the author decides to explain what is going on part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second half of the flash back! Sorry for the wait guys! I was a bit busy but I managed to get it done!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to tell me what you think! ;)

_Kantarou looked down at the panting male beneath him, gunmetal eyes staring back at him with a heated gaze. He couldn't help but lean down and brush his lips against the male, enjoying the familiar taste of mayonnaise. When the silver haired teen pulled away, he felt a smile come to his lips as he watched his black haired lover gave him the cute pout he loved so much. He called to him._

_"Toshirou..." he whispered._

_His eyes widen, however, when the other's pout turned to dark smirk._

_"You know I'm not yours right?" he hissed in a deep voice._

_Kantarou swallowed. "Toshirou?"_

_The black haired man leaned up and pressed his lips to Kantarou's left ear before whispering._

_"Gintoki is the only man I'll ever love."_

_._

_._

_._

_Eight years ago_

_Shokuga Mountain (Midnight)_

_"Oi Kanta!"_

_Kantarou sat up in his sleeping bag, dripping in cold sweat. He coughed erratically, feeling like he couldn't breath. The teen flinched when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked at them and let out a sigh when he saw it was Gintoki._

_"Are you okay?" his cousin asked._

_He nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, how far up the mountain we are?"_

_Gintoki gave him a wary look before taking a bottle of water out of his nearby bag. He handed it to Kantarou before speaking._

_"We're almost to the top but we still have a good ways to go." he explained._

_Kantarou smiled a bit. "Good. Were you awake this whole time?"_

_Gintoki nodded. "I want to get this trip over with so that I get back to Toshi." he said._

_A shiver went up Kantarou's spine at the name, his dream flashing in his mind for a moment. He swallowed before sliding out of his sleeping bag and standing up._

_"We better get going then." he said with fake smile. "Don't want to keep him waiting."_

_'"Exactly!" Gintoki stood up as well before starting to pack up their things._

_While he packed, Kantarou quickly gulped down the water he was given, his mind in a frenzy._

_'What is wrong with me?! Toshirou-kun is Gintoki's lover for crying out loud! Why can't I just give up?!' he thought helplessly._

**_'Because I love him more than Gintoki ever will.'_ **

_'Wait what?' the silver haired teen's eyes widen at that._

_"Kantarou? You ready?" Gintoki asked, snapping him out of his thoughts with a lazy voice._

_A sweat slid down his neck, despite the cold air, as he nodded with a fake, calm smile._

_"Y-yeah.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Kantarou and Gintoki watched with wide eyes at the beautiful flowers before them._ _They had lovely, pale blue petals that shone brightly in the sunlight. The cousins gaped at them for a second before catching themselves and walking up to the plant._

_"Guess the old fart was right." Gintoki commented and bent down to pick a few._

_"Told ya."_

_"Oh, be quiet."_

_Kantarou hummed. "Toshirou-kun will like them for sure."_

_"Mhm. I'll pick some for Zura while I'm at it."_

_The air was filled with a comfortable silence. Kantarou walked over to the edge of the mountain and looked down. He was surprised_ _when he noticed he could see Katsura and Takasugi from the tall height. A chuckle left his lips when he saw Katsura try to hug his friend only to be avoided._

_"Those two..." he sighed._

_He countinued looking around. However, his heart felt like it stopped when he eyes landed on Toshirou and Gintoki's meeting place. He could see the dark haired teen sitting on the grassy area while eating and felt a pain in his chest._

_'He's waiting for him...for Gintoki...' he thought._

_Kantarou felt a deep frown slide on to his lips unconciously at that. He looked away from the sight for the sake of gazing at the rocky floor with a lost expression. However, despite knowing who Toshirou was waiting for, all Kantarou could think was,_

_'Will he be happy to see me too? Will he smile when he sees me coming back with Gintoki? Will Toshirou-kun pull me into a hug and welcome me back?'_

_"Thanks for coming with me, Kantarou." Gintoki suddenly said, snapping him out of the daze._

_Guilt crawled up his chest. "Gintoki..."_

_"Don't say anything. You've been supporting Toshirou and I for a long time now and I just wanted to say thanks man." his cousin stood up and gave him a soft smile._

_Kantarou bit his lips as he listened, trying to stop the words that he desperately wanted to confess. However, he couldn't stop them as he saw that geniune smile from Gintoki._

_"I'm sorry Gintoki..." he whispered._

_"For what?"_

_Kantarou stepped up to him and gave him a pained look before speaking. "For loving Toshirou-kun..."_

_As if on cue, rain started to fall. It fell fast and heavy but that did nothing to change the atmosphere between the two cousins._

_Gintoki's eyes widened a bit at the confession but he stayed silent otherwise so Kantarou continued._

_"I didn't mean to but Toshirou-kun...I couldn't help but fall for him. Even though I knew you two liked each other, I still held onto these feelings..." he mumbled in guilt, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes._

_"How long?"_

_Kantarou raised his head to look at his cousin. Gintoki's eyes were hidden by his silver bangs so he couldn't really place what expession he was making._

_"How long what?" Kantarou asked._

_Gintoki frowned deeply. "How long have you been in love with Toshi?"_

_"...since the festival." his cousin replied regretfully._

_"That long, huh? Have been waiting for us to break up then?" Gintoki narrowed his usually dead fish eyes at him._

_Kantarou gasped. "No! I never thought about that!"_

_"Are you honestly saying that you never wished that Toshi was yours?!"_

_The question made Kantarou freeze. He swallowed, trying to come up with a response. However, Gintoki didn't give him the chance, instead walking past him towards the direction they came from._

_"I don't care that you have feelings for Toshi," he started. "What I care about is that you didn't tell me..."_

_Kantarou turned to him with a teary eyes. "How could I?!" he cried before grabbing Gintoki by his yukata collar._

_"Back then, Toshi and I weren't even together!" Gintoki shouted back._

_"But you still liked him and I didn't want to get in the way!"_

_"Did I ever ask you to do that?!"_

_The muddy ground beneath them began to shift with their movements. However, the two were too engrossed in their arguement to notice._

_"Shut up Gintoki! You can only talk because you have Toshirou-kun now! You can't understand how I feel, watching him fawn over you even though you act like you don't give a shit! Knowing that I could treat him better!" Kantarou yelled, shoving his cousin a bit._

_Gintoki smirked tiredly. "So that's what this is about. You want me to apologize for how I show my love for Toshi? Well I can't! Because Toshi took me knowing this is how I am Kantarou!"_

_"Shut up Gintoki!" Kantarou pushed him more agressively._

_The action was the final push because the mud beneath them gave way. The two cousins looked at each other in confusion as they slipped in what seemed like slow motion. Kantarou looked behind Gintoki and felt a rush of fear at the height they would slide down. However, he was unprepared for his cousin grabbing him close around his waist. He looked at Gintoki and was horrifed to see the easy smile on his face._

_"Hold on tight Kanta." was all he said before they went down the mountain._

_"Gintoki..."_

_Kantarou closed his eyes tightly and gripped Gintoki's yukata fearfully._

_._

_._

_._

_When Kantarou came to, he noticed the moon was luminating in the sky and that he had an extreme headache. He sat up, confused at first before he remembered what happened. Immediately, he looked around for Gintoki. He let out a sigh of relief, however, when he saw his cousin's body not to far from him. Kantarou crawled over to him._

_"Gintoki!" he called as he neared him._

_But to his horror, once he reached his cousin, there was a huge gash on the side of Gintoki's head. In addition, his body was in a bad state, littered with many bumps and cuts. Kantarou moved to touch him with shaky hands and lips, praying to every deity he knew that his cousin was still alive._

_"G-gintoki...this is all my fault.." he cried as he felt a slow pulse._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued..._

 


	21. That's enough angst...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bacccck! I loved writing this one! Especially the ending...
> 
> That is all ;)

Gintoki was watching with a confused look as Kantarou spoke to Hijikata. He was more confused when he noticed the constant changing of the cop's expressions, from embarassed to horrified in a matter of minutes.

_What are they talking abou-?_

"I wonder what they are talking about." Ofusa suddenly spoke up as she fed Kanshichirou.

The silver haired man looked at her. "I was thinking the same thing." he took a spoonful of his sundae. 

Ofusa gave him a small smile. "I have an idea though."

"What is it?" Gintoki gave her his full attention.

She fed her son a bit more before fully facing the silver haired neet. "Before we got we got married, Kantarou and I were practically strangers. All of a sudden, his father asked for us to be arranged to be engaged. We only met up a few times and when we did he would always look so far away. As if I wasn't even there." she explained.

"Kanta did? But you guys seem so.."

Ofusa cut him off with a nod. "The night before we got married, I found him outside of the temple and he was staring at the Shokuga mountain with a pained look. I was curious so I asked him what he looking at. I didn't expect him to answer but he did and he said, 'Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve a second chance...I look at that mountain to remind me why I can't give up until I tell that person I'm sorry.' I didn't understand what he meant then but I think he was talking about Hijikata-san." she finished.

Gintoki looked at her in shock, completely speechless.

_What would Kanta have to apologize to Hijikata for?_

"Toshirou wait!" the neet was snapped out of his thoughts by Kantarou's desperate voice. He almost missed Hijikata passing by him in a haste. 

"Oi! Where are you going Hijikata?" he asked the departing cop.

The cop stopped but wouldn't face him.

Kantarou came next to Gintoki. "I'm sorry Toshirou. I didn't mean for it to happen!" 

"Shut up! Why didn't you come back that day?" Hijikata yelled in a broken voice that startled Gintoki. "W-why didn't you tell me the truth?! You made me think that he...he.."

"I'm sorry..."

Gintoki looked around and wasn't surprised that all the patrons in the ice cream shop were looking at them in curiousity. He sighed and glanced between his cousin and his...Hijikata. The silver haired neet walked up to Hijikata and put a hand on his shoulder, making the cop flinch.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked calmly.

Hijikata was quiet for a minute as he glanced back at the people watching them before he sighed and nodded. He walked outside and Gintoki followed, giving Kantarou a reassuring smile.

Once the two were out of the shop, they walked in a random direction with Hijikata leading silently. The silver haired man watched his back intently, waiting for him to say something. When the silence became too much to bear, Gintoki spoke up.

"Sky looks great tonight, eh Hijikata-kun?"

"..."

Gintoki kept going, "Z-zura should be dancing abou-"

"Why aren't you asking me what I'm angry at?" Hijikata stopped his slow walking. He turned to the neet with a sad expression, "You're curious aren't you?" he asked.

"It's about that guy you had a crush on right?" Gintoki deadpanned.

The cop stepped up to the other and narrowed his eyes at him, "How many times do I to have tell you it is not a crush?!" 

Gintoki smirked. "There's my loudmouth cop." he filled the space between them and wrapped his arms around Hijikata's waist, pressing their foreheads together. His smirk widen when the cop looked embarassed but didn't pull away.

"We're out in public you idiot." he whispered.

"No one's paying attention to us though." the neet refuted cheekily.

"You..." Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him, seemingly trying not to look at the other's lips to Gintoki's amusement. 

Feeling merciful, Gintoki pulled away from him completely. The cop looked confused and possibly unintentionally cute as well. Gintoki stepped next to him and intertwined their hands. He pulled Hijikata towards the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" the cop asked, allowing him to lead.

"My place, of course." 

Hijikata gave him a shocked look. "Why?!"

"We need to talk Hijikata." Gintoki gave him a serious expression that seemed to strike something in the cop because he looked away.

"...fine."

Gintoki smirked and leaned close to his ear, whispering a sentence that just flustered the other even more.

"After doing  _other things,_ of course."

.

.

.

To be continued.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically this is the end of this arc! I had fun with trying a more serious tone for once! One more semi-serious chapter and back into my comfortzone! ;)


	22. Sometimes an author can't help themself! 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get this out because...refer to title of this chapter ;)

Hijikata felt nervous as he sat on Gintoki's couch. He looked to the kitchen where said silver haired man was making a couple burgers. He smiled when he heard the man hum a familiar tune and stood up.

"Gintoki, when are you going to hire some people here?" he asked when he glanced at an extra room on his way to the kitchen.

"There aren't any teenagers desperate enough to work here." 

"Why don't you ask Shinpachi? He seemed pretty impressed with you." Hijikata leaned against the counter next to Gintoki. 

The silver haired man turned off the stove and glanced at him. "I don't have the time to teach some brat the ropes of my slow to success business." he explained.

"It's not like you do anything. And I'm sure you can fit him into your busy shedule of hitting casinos five times a day and practically bumming around Edo." the cop rolled his eyes.

"I don't bum around Edo! I look for odd jobs!" 

Hijikata shook his head and grabbed two plates. "Whatever you say." he handed them to Gintoki and gave the neet a small smile. "At least give the kid a chance. He might be helpful around here."

Gintoki frowned a bit before replying with a defeated sigh. "I'll think about it." 

The two went back out into the living room and sat next to each other on the lone loveseat in the room. They put on the tv and began to eat. The room was quiet except for the television, making Hijikata a bit nervous.

_When is he going to bring it up?! This silence is killing me!_

He watched as Gintoki finished his burger before gasping when the neet rested his head on his shoulder. His face heated up at the closeness. 

"G-gintoki?" he spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to talk about?" he finally asked.

The silver haired man sat up at the question. "Oh that. I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?"

Gintoki nodded. "I think we should talk about what is going on between us Hijikata because obviously we aren't on the same page." he explained, looking the other straight in the eyes.

The cop could only nod, quickly understanding what he meant.

"I know we started this whole thing because I was curious and it was just supposed to be one time but...I wanna be honest with you here. And I want you to be too."

Hijikata was surprised by the seriousness in his tone but quickly caught himself and nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Gintoki smiled a bit. "Good so let's start with questions. What do you think of me as?"

"W-why are we starting with that q-question?!" the cop's face reddened.

"Because I'm curious." 

Hijikata was confused but decided to answer. "You're lazy, insensitive, hard to understand, thief...what else?" he counted the faults on his fingers.

"Where are you going with this?"

"...overly sweet to Katsura, great cuddler, nice to talk to, good kisser, makes my chest feel all funny for no reason and you-" the cop was cut off by lips covering his own. He quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his...Gintoki's neck, pulling him closer.

They pulled away a little, looking into each other's eyes.

"W-what about the questions, Gintoki?" Hijikata whispered.

The silver haired man smirked, pecking his lips a bit.

"Remember what said about _other things_?"

.

.

.

"Damn it Gintoki! Did you forget I have work today?!" Hijikata hissed as he looked at all the hickeys that decorated his neck in the bedroom mirror.

Said neet simply chuckled from his spot on the bed. 

"This isn't funny!" the cop cried with an embarassed blush dusting his cheeks.

"You're right. I shouldn't have put so much." Gintoki slid off of the bend and padded over to Hijikata, hugging him from the back resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "But you left qute a few on me too, y'know?" 

"At least no one will see them!" 

"Then what's the point of putting one?" 

Hijikata let out a defeated sigh, not wanted to argue about the issue. "You're insufferable."

"Hey Hijikata?" Gintoki whispered into his ear.

The cop was focused on fixing his clothes so he just hummed in acknowledgement.

Gintoki chuckled and closed his eyes before whispering again,

"Go out with me?"

Hijikata froze his movements and looked into the mirror, face heating up at the easy smile on his...Gintoki's face. 

"A-are you being serious?" he asked with uncertainty.

"As a heart attack." 

Hijikat felt a warmth in his chest that felt so familiar as he raised a shaky hand to rest on the other's arm. He bit his lips as he felt a wetness in the corner of his eyes.

"You better not be joking, you bastard..." 

Gintoki smiled and turned the cop around so they were face to face. He cupped a hand on Hijikata's left cheek, smile widening when the other nuzzled into it. 

"I'm guessing that is a yes?" he asked as he leaned in.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes playfully at him. "Just kiss me, you idiot." he said, closing his eyes as his...yes...his lover kissed him deeply. All both of them could think was.

_Finally!_

_._

_._

_._

To be continued?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you guys think? ;)


	23. Finally introducing characters I should have added like 5 chapters ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk! And with what might be my longest chapter yet! The reason for that is because it's a character introductory chapter and because I'm heading to college soon so the updates will be put on hold for a while! 
> 
> Also I wrote Sougo a little out of character but I love how I did. But please tell me if you would like me to fix something!  
> Anyway! Enjoy my friends ;)

*beep*

"That idiot. W-why would you send that?" 

*beep*

"Like hell I miss you too!"

A tick formed on Okita Sougo's forehead as he listened to his partner. He glance back at the v-shaped bangs wearing cop behind him. Hijikata Toushirou was looking down at his phone with an excited expression, making Sougo grimace.

"You disgust me, Hijikata-san." he said out loud.

Hijikata raised his head to glare at him. "What is your problem now, Sougo?"

"You are."

"What did I do?!"

"Staring down at your phone like a hormonal teenager on the the job makes me want to send a bullet straight through your skull." he scorned.

"I wasn't staring at it...I was just checking the time...and G-Gintoki happened to send me a message at the same time! Also I don't need you to lecture me about slacking off on the job!" 

Sougo casted another digusted look his way. "I'll be doing my patrol on my own Hijikata-san." was all he said before strutting off. He heard the other cop grumble behind him but chose to ignore it. Sougo looked around with a bored expression, not sure what to do. That is, until he noticed a small crowd gathered in the center of the park. 

Feeling curious, Sougo went to see what was going on. As he got closer, the young cop heard the sounds of...battle cries? 

"Hyah! You won't defeat me this time Kamui!" a female voice shouted in an accent Sougo couldn't place. 

_What is the hell going on?_

Finally, he was close enough to see what was going on. Sougo was surprised to see that there were three people dressed in chinese-like attire in the center, two of which who had bright red hair with blue eyes and were fighting. One of the red heads was a  male looked around Sougo's age and had his hair in a loose braid that swung with his movements. The other was a young girl, who looked around sixteen. Her hair was pulled up into two buns that were encased in two black chinese headpieces. Finally, the last one was a dark haired adult with a dressed in heavy clothing that was surely unfit for the hot weather. He had an obvious black wig on his head and googles on. 

The two red heads were attacking one another with such quick movements that, had Sougo not have a trained eye, he might've missed them. The young cop caught every kick and punch, making him want to have a go with one of them. Suddenly, the red haired girl was kicked in the side, sending her flying towards Sougo. The young cop knew he wouldn't dodge her in time so he braced himself for her just to slam into him, not expecting the blow to send both of them almost halfway across the park.

Sougo fought back a groan of pain and tried to focus on the girl on top of him, who didn't seem that affected by the attack because she sat up quickly, straddling the cop. There were some bruises littered all over her arms and some on her face.

_Doesn't she feel pain?_

"Damn that Kamui..." she grumbled before looking down at the young cop. "Oh! Sorry about that!" she apologized, hopping off of him.

Sougo sat up and narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell are you people do-" 

"You're a cop!" she cut him off and stood up. "Papi! Kamui! A cop finally showed up!"

The other two ran over to them and smirked. "Good work you two!" the dark haired man clapped the two red heads on the shoulder. 

Sougo looked at them in confusion. "You wanted an officer to show up?"

The red haired girl smiled bashfully. "The thing is...we tried asking for directions but we kept getting lost so we decided to try and cause a scene to get a cop's attention." she explained.

"Oh, is that all?" The young cop said sarcastically.

"But he looks too young to be a cop." the darked haired man said.

The red haired man nodded and narrowed his eyes at the cop. "Shin-ku _did_ say that things were different around here." 

Sougo gave them a dry look, wanting to get far away from them but was startled (which was unusual for him) by warm hands taking his in a soft grip. He was surprised to see that it was the red haired girl, who was giving him an intense look.

"What?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "Please help us get to Otose's bar!" 

"We shouldn't have to beg Kagura!" huffed the dark haired man, her 'papi' Sougo assumed.

"But we've been wandering around for half a day, Papi! I'm hungry!"

"What have I told you about complaining?!"

"But I wanna eat!"

The red haired man, who Sougo assume was her brother, stepped inbetween them and gave a bright smile that was obviously fake. He quickly flicked the two on the forehead, smile widening when they groaned in pain.

"What the hell, Kamui!" the girl, Kagura, cried as she held her forehead.

"This is both of your faults! Shin-ku told us to wait but nooo! You two just had to get distracted!" he growled.

"Don't pin this on us!" 'Papi' growled back.

Sougo, tired of the whole situation, pulled his hands away from Kagura's and stood up. "Can we hurry this rejected SNL skit along? I wanna go eat ramen." he said simply. 

_I should have just stuck with Hijikata-san._

Kagura gave him a bright smile, that made him quite uncomfortable. She stood up with a hungry look in her eyes. 

"Ramen?! Let's go there first!" she said.

Papi and Kamui chopped her on the head. "Don't get distracted Kagura!" they scolded in unison.

She turned to them with a pout. "Come on! You guys are hungry too." 

"No we are n-" Papi and Kamui's denial was cut off by their rather loud stomach growl.

Sougo couldn't help the frustated sigh that left his lips when the three obvious foreigners gave him an intense look. 

"Officer-kun!" they said.

_Ugh._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah! Ramen is so good! Just like the commercials, Papi!" Kagura gushed.

Kamui nodded distractedly, focusing on the bowl infront of him.

"It's just as good as I remember." Papi said with a fond look on his face.

Sougo tried to ignore them as he slurped his noddles.

"You brought friends today, Okita-kun." 

The young cop looked up at the ramen shop owner, Ikumatsu. She gave him a small smile as she prepared ramen for another customer.

Sougo glanced at the three foreigners, who had given up on eating the ramen and jumped straight to _devouring_ it. He shook his head frustratedly.

"They are definitely not my friends. Just inconviences for the day." 

Ikumatsu chuckled at that. "I'm surprised you're dealing with them. Is today Hijikata's day off?" she asked.

"He was irritating me so I left him on his own."

"Oh? Usually it's the other way around."

Sougo took a short sip of his ramen, "The mayo-bastard got himself a lover and now he's some lovesick puppy." he explained.

"Are you jealous then, Officer-kun?" Kagura cut in.

The young cop looked over to her and was not shocked to see that the three were looking at him curiously. He glared at them frustratedly.

"And how is that your business?"

She pouted. "What's with that attitude?"

Sougo just turned back to his ramen, ignoring the red haired girl. Kagura stuck her tongue out at him but held back on arguing when she noticed her father give her a stern shake of the head. So she went back to eating. Sougo allowed his mind to wonder as he ate.

_I wanna go to the club...and probably *game end* these people...and Hijikata-san while I'm at it._

Eventually, the young police officer finished off his bowl and handed it over to Ikumatsu.

"Another bowl please!" Kagura shouted. 

"Coming right up!"

Sougo snapped his head to the teenager, somehow holding himself back from gawking when he saw the generous amount of empty bowls in front of the three foreigners. He managed a sigh and smirked at them.

"You guys must be really loaded to ask for all that ramen." he said.

However, the three foreigners just gave him a nervous chuckle that gave Sougo a bad feeling.

Kagura placed her bowl down for the sake of scratching the back of her head with a crooked smile.

"Well..."

.

.

.

Sougo officially wanted murder these three people. 

"We are in your debt, Officer-kun." thanked Papi, well Umibozu was his name Sougo learned. Kamui and Kagura nodded right next to him as they finished up their sixth bowl of ramen.

The young cop tried not to look at them as he paid the bill, knowing he would probably actually try to kill them. He tried not to glare at a chuckling Ikumatsu.

"Thank you for your patronage!" she chirped sarcastically.

Sougo just ignored her and stomped out from the ramen shop. He kept his gaze ahead, even when he heard the three thorns in his side chase behind him. Even when he felt Kagura walk beside him.

"Thanks for the food, Officer-kun!" she said. "Like Papi said, we owe ya one!"

Her last statement struck something in the cop as he smirked sadistically. He looked at her with a wide smile.

"Oh, don't mention it~"

Umibozu came to his other side. "Don't be shy Officer-kun. Surely there is something we can help you with!" he insisted.

Kamui nodded silently as he looked down at his dead phone with a pout. 

Sougo tried his best to hide his smirk as he nodded. "I'll be sure to tell you when I come up with something." he said with a small fake smile.

Kagura and Umibozu nodded in satisfaction while the cop chuckled mentally.

_I'll come up with something alright~_

_._

_._

_._

"Shin-ku!"

"Kamu-chii!"

Sougo tried not to gag outwardly as he watched the previously quiet Kamui jumped into the arms of a human-possessing glasses. He just decided to look away from the sappy moment.

"Ugh. I swear he becomes even more annoying around that megane." Kagura suddenly inputed.

The cop looked over at the teenager, who was currently snacking on sukonbu while walking over to him. She was also giving her brother and the megane a flat look. She eventually stopped in front of Sougo and looked up at him with a small smile that made Sougo uncomfortable for the second time that day.

"What?" he asked when the stare went on a second too long.

"Gimme your number." she demanded, putting out a hand.

Sougo blinked at her. "What?" he asked again.

"I want your cell number!"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me!" she demanded again, this time punching him in the shoulder.

Sougo was surprised by the small pain that went up his arm but hid it by rolling his eyes. 

"I don't owe you anything kid." he said before turning away from her and beginning to walk away. He was already trying to come up with how he word get back at the three nusiances when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt.

"...you.." Kagura mumbled.

Sougo glanced back at her with a frustrated expression.

"Okay that's en-!"

Kagura cut him off with the statement that made him want to throw himself into a busy highway.

"I like you!"

.

.

.

To be continued.

 

 

 


	24. When you get bad news and good news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a long break guys! Sorry for staying away for so long but I was getting used to college again so I had to take a break but I'm back for now since I'm on break! So here's the update! Tell me what you think!

Katsura Kotaro stood behind the stage curtain, peeking out at the small audience behind it. He saw many people but his eyes only searched for one particular person. The dancer bit his lips worriedly when he couldn't spot familiar sunglasses in the crowd so he relased the tattered curtain and went backstage. He got into the "dressing room", which was merely a small closet for him to get clothed in his costumes. 

The dancer frowned as he got into costume, feeling unmotivated. Once he was dressed, he looked at his phone nervously, hoping to see a message that  _he_ was just running late. But there was only a text from Kantarou wishing him good luck. 

_Sakamoto..._

"Oi! Katsura, are you done in there?!" he was snapped out of this thoughts by Otose shouting for him. He quickly put his phone away with a sigh and stepped out of the closet.

Otose was waiting outside with a sour expression. 

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Katsura shook his head with a forced smile. "Nothing! M-my zipper just got stuck again."

The older woman gave him an unconvinced look before turning her back to him and walking away, gesturing to the stage. "You're on in 5!" 

He nodded despite knowing she couldn't see it, more so it was confirmation to himself.

_You can do this Katsura! Even if Sakamoto doesn't come!_

The dancer began his warm ups with new confidence.

.

.

.

"Humans and Gintoki, I present to you our esteemed dancer, Runaway Katsura!" 

Not needing anymore introduction, Katsura took deep breath as the makeshift curtain rose and light shone on his face. He opened his eyes and gave the crowd a small smile, particularly his friends who were sitting at the front table. He took another breath as the music starts before he begins to dance. The song starts slow, almost like a Disney-esque tune. Katsura dances in a slow manner in turn, his feet almost looking like they were floating as he moves across the stage gracefully. 

He glanced at the audience. Some had their entire focus on him while others seemed bored with the performance, the latter made Katsura smirk inwardly was he heard the song's slow portion end. Immediately, his movements became more lively with his feet practically bouncing the whole time. He let himself soak in the claps that came in beat with music while he danced and chanced another look at the audience. His eyes widen when they instantly met familiar sunglasses.

_Sakamoto...he came.._

The dancer felt smile come to his face, however it dropped when he noticed his neighbor, Mutsu, was sitting right next him. Also, as if to unknowingly rub salt in his wound, they're hands were joined tightly on the table. Fighting back the pain in his chest, Katsura bit his lip and continued his dance with even more energy, trying to at least give Sakamoto a good performance...and maybe to distract himself from the heartache.

.

.

.

When he was finished, Katsura practically ran of the stage after a quick bow. He could feel the tears threatening to escape before start to fall as he shut himself into the dressing closet. The dancer sat on the ground and pressed his face into his knees as he let out small sobs. 

_Why can't I just get over him like Gintoki and Takasugi told me? He's already got a girlfriend so there's no way he'd be interested in me. Geez, I sound like some broken-hearted teenager..._

Katsura sat there silent for a few seconds before he heard a knock on the closet. A little startled, he quickly tried to wipe away the tears on his face.

"Y-yes?" He shakily said.

_Shit, I obviously sound like I was crying!_

"What the hell are you doing in there Zura? You just ran off instead of gloating like usual." It was Takasugi, who sounded a little worried which was rare.

The dancer stood up carefully to avoid hitting his head before replying, "I was feeling a little sick so I-"

"Sick? Gintoki, Zura says that he's sick!" The businessman heard him shout.

"Then tell him to get ready to leave! Just let me get this creep f*ck off! He keeps asking to see Zara!" Gintoki replied with a faraway voice.

Feeling curious, Katsura quickly change into a casual grey hoodie and worn out jeans before opening the closet door. Takasugi was gone but he heard his voice coming from the room back stage so the dancer followed. When he stepped in, he was a little to see Gintoki and Takasugi practically towering over some guy whose face was hard to see, he could only recognize a familiar man-bun. Katsura got a little closer so the guy's face was a bit more visible and that's when his mild shock turned to full on horror.

"Gintoki! Takasugi! Get off of him!" he shouted as he pulled on the back of their shirts.

His two friends looked back at him in confusion. "Why? He's been watching you with this creepy look since you were on stage." Gintoki said.

The dance shook his head and pushed them further away from the man, quickly giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry Mr. Tokugawa. Please forgive my friends' behavior!" he said, bowing a little.

Gintoki and Takasugi stared to sweat a little at the name. "Did you say Mr. T-Tokugawa?" Takasugi asked.

"Y-Yeah, as in Tokugawa Shige Shige? The guy you wanted to sign you?" 

Katsura gave a grim nod, still looking at the ground. 

His two friends slapped their foreheads in frustration. 

"Shit! Sorry about that, our Zura has a lot of admirers so we thought you were one of them." Gintoki explained, scratching the back of his head.

Takasugi nodded.

Shige Shige stared at them for a moment before placing a hand on Katsura's shoulder. 

"You don't have to bow Katsura. I'm not mad about this. I can't really blame your friends for acting like that." the man said.

The dancer raised his head to give him a confused look.

"Really?" 

"Mhm, there was actually a table behind me that was talking about how your flexibility could be of use to them." 

As he said that, Takasugi and Gintoki gained a dark expression that went unnoticed by Katsura, who was too focused on Shige Shige at the moment.

"So you want to sign me?" he asked.

Shige Shige smiled a little wider. "I'll see you on Monday at this location, Katsura Kotaro." he said while handing the dancer a small card.

Katsura felt a few tears come to eyes for the second time that day but this time they were ones of joy. He held the card close, not hearing Gintoki and Takasugi asking Shige Shige for the names of the men who were talking about the dancer's flexibility.

_Finally!_

.

.

.

To be continued

 

 


End file.
